


Something in the Way He Moves

by dnawhite76, Prubbs



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ice Dancing, M/M, Yeah I said Ice dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: After an ice dancing accident that renders Dick partnerless- Diana calls on an old friend to teach him how to “skate-well with others.” But when this friend turns out to be Dick’s childhood hero, Bruce Wayne, a different kind of tension fills the rink.The product of watching Yuri on Ice too many times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once.” - **John Green** , The Fault in Our Stars_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dick waited. He hadn’t been able to grab his shoes when the ambulance came so he sat tapping his heavily socked foot on the magnolia floor, his skates discarded on the chair next to him as he waited for the news. James sat in the chair across from him staring at his feet. He had been avoiding Dicks eyes for an hour, not wanting to find his own panic reflected there. 

He pushed himself back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. He had told Barbara that they were too close to the wall to do that turn. Not that he ever thought that she might actually listen to him, but he had hoped she would have at least waited until after the qualifier. But she had let the crowd get her hyped up and before he knew it she was twirling and her ankle cracked against the wall.

When the doctor finally came up to them he looked only at James when he spoke. “Mr. Gordon.” he said smoothly, his expression was passive from practice. James finally looked at Dick. Fuck. 

  
  
  


“Another one.” Diana groaned at him throwing the now breached contract down on the desk in front of him before she slammed her hands down next to it. “That is four partners in three months, Dick. Four!” she thrust four fingers at him and started passing just to the side of her large desk. 

Dick grimaced trying to hold his tongue. It wasn’t like he was trying to chase away potential skating partners. He wanted to get back out on the ice as much as anyone else wanted him to, even more than that. But that was the problem. “It’s not my fault they can’t keep up with me.” he told her, unable to just sit there in silence last she scolded him like a child. “All I did was suggest more practice. If she could pick up her pride then she would still be here.”

“She was a silver medal winner in the last winter Olympics.” Diana said slowly wanting him to really take in the grossness of the loss. 

“She was a _ figure _ skater.” Dick shot back annoyed. 

“She has a huge following!” Diana countered. “I am talking millions of people, all of them who knew she signed on to be your new partner in the qualifiers and who will now know that you chased her away.” Dick kept his mouth shut and glared at the desk, knowing it would end up better for him if he didn’t say anything. “Do you think it is easy for me to find these girls for you?” she asked him, heavy with exertion as she finally sat down, “It took nearly a month to get Erin to sign on when you pushed Stephiane away. And now-”

“I get it.” he sighed leaning back feeling tired himself, and frustrated. He really wasn't trying to chase them off it was just that no one had that same spark with him that Barbara had. He had been trying for two years to get it back, but no one ever fell into sync with him and when he would try adapting to the way they moved it just felt wrong. He knew that Diana had been trying. She’d been his and Barbara’s coach since they were children and this loss has not been easy for her either, not when they had come so close. “I’m sorry okay? It’s just not... the same.”

She softened and nodded at him before shuffling through a couple of applications on her desk. “Take the night off. I want to see you at six tomorrow morning.” she told him, her way of saying she was sorry too. 

-

Jason was screaming at the TV when he got back to his place, and by the state of the coffee table he could bet that whatever game he was watching was an impressive one. There were at least five opened beer cans and he thought the could see two more on the ground next to the right side of the couch but he didn’t bother saying anything since he was in the off season. Jason played Hockey for Gotham’s Affiliate team, he was one hell of a defenceman but had just gotten kicked off the National team for roughing a little too much and almost costing them their chance at the cup a few years back. Jason was a huge guy and could drink just about anyone that Dick knew under the table. Except for maybe Diana, but Dick wasn’t completely convinced that she was human. 

Dick walked past him to the kitchen, dropping his bag by the couch as he went by. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then fell into his place on the sofa heavily, kicking off his shoes. “Hey,” Jason grinned lazily at him when he was done yelling at the TV. “I wasn’t expecting you home this early.” 

“Neither was I,” He told him rolling his eyes. He took a long drink of water trying to get his muscles to untighten after his shit show of a practice. He pulled up his feet and turned to lean on the arm of the couch, depositing his feet in Jason’s lap. "Erin quit today.” he told him. 

“You chased off another one?” he asked sounding amused, dutifully rubbing out the sore spots in his feet with his thumbs. 

Dick closed his eyes at the glorious pressure. “I didn’t chase her off.” he told him annoyed. Why was that always everyone’s assumption? “She left because she wanted to. We just didn’t have the right chemistry.” 

“Chemistry, hm.” Jason tutted, hands leaving his feet and lap pulled out from under him. Dick frowned, opening his eyes to find Jason’s leaning over him. “Maybe I could give her some lessons.” he told him quietly, letting his lips trace Dick’s jaw, forcing a smile out of him. “Tell her about all the places you like to be touched so she can really get you going.” 

He moved his head to the side so that Jason could have better access to his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in closer. “I think it might be a little too late for that.” hr told him a little breathy. 

“That’s too bad.” Jason said over his ear fore he pulled back to kiss him. 

-

He woke up before his alarm and pried himself out of Jason’s arms so that he could sneak off to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed fast, trying to seal in all the heat he could before he headed out to the rink. 

Diana wasn’t in the warm up room so he went ahead and started his stretches, muttering bitterly about her sleeping in when he was busting his ass to get into shape. He did a few pulls ups and ran to get his muscles loose and when Diana still wasn’t there he pulled on another pair of socks and laced up his skates. 

There was music playing when he stepped into the closed room that housed the ice rink and he narrowed his eyes when he saw that Diana was there already on the ice. He walked quickly towards her about to ask her where she had been when he realized that she wasn’t alone. There was a man skating around her, the tallest man that Dick had ever seen, wide enough eve to make Jason think twice before taking him on. Dick slowed down as he got closer, watching the way that he moved fluidly and beautiful- exactly on beat and rolled every part of his body in a masculine motion. But that wasn’t what made him stop. 

Dick knew him, he had seen him perform several times when he was younger walking into his father’s coaching sessions. The man who was skating for his coach was a legend in the figure skating community, a three time gold medal winner forced to retire when his partner fell ill. Dick had heard he’d moved to some far off sunny island, investing in a five star hotel chain and slowly becoming a business tycoon. Never in a million years did he think that he would see him skate again, especially not in person. 

“Dick!” Diana grinned and waved him over, motioning to the guy in the booth to cut the music. Dick stumbled out of his blade guards and skated slowly towards her, unable to take his eyes off the man who approached them. “Dick,” he said again pushing him in front of her so that when the man came to a stop he was looking directly at him, “This is Bruce Wayne. Your new partner.” 

\---

Diana calling in the favor he'd owed her for the better part of their friendship definitely was the last thing Bruce expected when he picked up the phone. 

“Bruce. I need you to kick this kid's ass. Just so he sees how good he has it.” 

“Hello Diana. Nice to hear from you. What kid?” 

“Yes. Yes. Hi Bruce I've missed you. So get your fat ass out of retirement. And help me save this poor fool.” 

“I'm not fat.” 

“That's not what I heard.” He glanced down. He wasn't fat.

“Where? And when.” Diana gave him the information and wished him a good flight. 

-

He felt rusty as he walked from the locker room to the ice. Wobbly in a way he hadn't been since his first competition a lifetime ago. 

“He's not going to be here for another 45 minutes. Warm up.” Diana offered when she noticed him standing at the entrance. 

Bruce set his guards on the side of the glass and stepped onto the ice. He breathed in the cold air and couldn't remember why he'd ever left. He took a few slow laps around the ice, Diana joined him for the last one. They hadn't skated together since they were still in juniors, but they knew how they moved. She laughed as they picked up speed in sync. Blade and blade cutting the ice creating their own music. 

“Do you remember that awful song we skated to?” she stopped at the center of the ice and he hummed the song, dancing his part to it as he skated backwards from her. He carefully slipped into a spin and sang the chorus as he came out of it. “That's it!” Diana shouted and skated to where the music control was. 

He was 14 all over again as the song started up. He couldn't move like he used to, but he remembered every beat of the song. Diana smiled as he skated around her. He skipped their jumps, it had been too long and he didn't feel like falling at the moment. 

He watched the younger man skate over after Diana called him. He'd seen him skate before on TV. He shot Diana a look as he slid to a stop next to her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Then spoke. 

“Go warm up. I'm going to talk to Bruce.” Diana turned off the music and sat down as Dick skated a routine he looked like he could do in his sleep. “I convinced one of his previous partners to come back in 2 months. Work whatever magic you have and convince that kid to trust his partner.” 

“So you want me to drop him until he regrets ever going into dancing?” 

She laughed. “I seem to remember you regretting that same decision when you couldn't even lift your pillow.” 

“It was a heavy pillow.” He looked back to his new partner. “What does he say when you ask why he wants a new partner?” 

She turned her sharp gaze back to the ice. “Chemistry.” 

He scoffed. “So he's afraid he'll end another partner’s career?” 

She nodded. “I know you know how that feels. So I figured you might be able to help.”

“I'm going to need to practice.” she smiled, even though he'd agreed to come out, she knew actually getting him on the ice was something else entirely. “But I won't practice with him until I think I'm ready.”

He watched their practice and listened to Diana chanting instructions as Dick moved. 

-

A week later he was out on the ice for what was going to be their first practice together. 

“Where is Diana?” Dick asked when he joined him. 

“She's not coming today.” 

Dick looked like he wanted to ask why, but didn't say anything. “So what's the plan for today?”

“I'll join you for your warm up routine.” 

“Are you sure?” Dick asked, drifting back a few feet before turning. 

“I think I'll manage.” he commented following him. 

He took the inner loop as they skated. Dick glanced over a few times, seemingly surprised that they were moving together. He smiled as they entered a quick step sequence. It had been an interesting few hours to get the movements right to complete that. Dick spun around to face him as they finished the last cycle around the ice. “How did you learn that?” he sounded pleased. 

“I watched you.”

It was easy keeping in sync with Dick. He was a good partner, no matter his attitude issues with the women he'd been skating with lately. They worked on moving together. Dick slipped in a few more complex steps. By the end of the practice they were both sweating and his legs were burning. He relished in the feeling of a good workout. “We're doing lifts tomorrow morning. Get some rest. Your ass will need it.” he smirked and skated off at Dick’s shocked face. 

\---

“Bruce Wayne?” Jason asked with his mouth full of sandwich. The Couple next to them looked at him in disgust and he managed to choke down the bread to keep going. “You are skating with Bruce fucking Wayne? He hasn’t been in the circuit for-”

“Ten years.” Dick finished looking into his bag of chips before picking out the one that was most covered in cheese dust and shoving it in his mouth. He still couldn’t believe it. When Diana had brought him in the week before he had to struggle to concentrate on his routine.

Jason blew out a deep breath and fixed him with a starry, goofy look that could have made him fall in love all over again. “Do you think that he recognized you?” he asked. “Your Dad used to coach him right?” 

“From TV maybe.” he shrugged sitting back so far in his chair that the front feet came off the ground. Jason held onto his ankle with his free hand, the other one picking at the pickles that Dick had pulled off of his sandwich. “Sectionals were good for me and Babs a few years back, I’m sure he still watches.” He doubted that Bruce would remember him. Maybe his dad. No one ever forgot his parents. They were Ice dancing champions in their day, people called then the Flying Grayson’s for the way they moved together. They did incredible things… But Grayson was a common name and Dick was more than happy not to get the comparison very often. “Besides I doubt we will actually end up going to contest together. Diana will have some master plan to get someone in. I don’t think two guys can compete together anyway.” 

“Why not?” Jason asked all puppy eyes at him.

Dick rolled his, “Lifts are hard enough. Put two muscled guys together and you are asking to get dropped on your ass.” He groaned when he remember they would be doing lifts tomorrow. “Speaking of, you might get me back in a few pieces tomorrow.” 

Jason pulled on his leg so that all legs of the chair were back on the ground. “You know I don't mind sharing.” he grinned and threw a pickle at him. Yeah, Dick smirked but his heart sank hearing him say it. He knew too well. 

-

He got to the rink early the next morning so that he could stretch out and run a little before he got on the got dropped on his ass a few dozen times. He would do it though, he was determined not to run anyone else off and he was going to be the best partner that Bruce Wayne had ever had. He was just finishing lacing up his skates when Bruce walked in. He was alone again. He wondered just how long Diana was going to be able to keep herself away. “Hello.” Bruce said looking genuinely surprised to see him there already. 

“Hey.” Dick said softly and finished bowing his laces. Bruce dropped down next to him and pulled his own skates out of the bag. They were huge and so warn that he wondered if they would be able to hold him up. Dick sat quietly and waited for Bruce to finish lacing his skates, fiddling with his leg warmers until he sat up and gave Dick a small twitch of his lips that he was pretty sure was supposed to be a smile. “So what are we doing today?” 

“Skating.” Bruce deadpanned and after Dick raised an eyebrow he finally said, “I'm going to show you one of my old routines. And we are gonna work on partnering.”

Dick nodded and got up, stepping into the ice while Bruce set up the stereo with his iPod. “Alright,” he said hitting okay on the radio. “This is a fairly simple routine.” he promised moving to show him. 

“I know it.” Dick told him surprised that he had picked this.  

“How?” Bruce asked confused. He had never done it at contest, it's was a practice routine. 

Dick shook his head. It was his dad's. “I just do.” 

“Okay.” Bruce grumbled almost like Dick wasn't supposed to hear it and skated up to him. He positioned himself for the man's side and Bruce grinned at him, turning him over. 

“I thought I was supposed to be learning from you?” he asked confused. 

“You are.” Bruce said, hand skidding onto the small of his back and into his pocket to press play on the remote. “I'm teaching you how to partner.” He told him as Lord Huron filled the rink. 

“Everything will be backwards.” He argued feeling heat rise into his face. He hated looking like an idiot and he wasn't about to be happy about making of fool of himself in front of his childhood hero. 

“That's the point.” Bruce said spinning them, “Follow my lead.”

His heart jumped and he scrambled to move his left foot after he'd moved his right on instinct. He looked back but Bruce pulled his face back, “Don't look at the ground.” He muttered and kicked the inside of his skate and Dick nodded, he didn't need to say it, he extended his leg back and Bruce pushed him out to where they were attached only by finger tips and then with a grin he fell into a spin with Dick only a second's hesitation behind. And then Dick stopped thinking about it. The music stopped playing in step and overwhelmed the rest of the rink. He closed his eyes and fell back into place, even smiling a little as he ducked under Bruce's arm into the next position. The man glided silently behind him but he felt the rumble of a chuckle on his back where he was pressed into.

The smile slid off of his face slowly, and his head went from a thump to a hammer. He leaned onto Bruce's palm, firm against is back and bent at the knees. He was just a foot from falling onto the ice but the only thing he could focused on was the way that Bruce was staring down at him with a furrow that carved his brow up from his forehead. And then just as quickly he pushed him back up and they flew apart. The spin sequence was the same no matter what side of it you were on and they hit the rhythm in almost perfect synchronization. It was just what he needed to fold over into the step sequence only stumbling on the first context before following where Bruce's hands pushed him. Another twirl and then-

Wrong side. 

He turned hard into Bruce's shoulder and tumbled down on top of him, the music ringing out if his head until it was stereo again. “Shit.” he hissed pushing himself up so that he was leaning over him. “Shit, Bruce are you okay?”

“I'd be fine if your knee moved,” he wheezed. Dick slid his knee back and pushed himself up. Bruce felt his heart leap into his throat when he realized how close he was. _God he was beautiful_.

“Shit sorry.” Dick said again climbing to his feet and offering a hand up. “Did I break you?” he asked when he didn't take his hand. Bruce looked up at him, the lines of his practice suit and the angle making him seem even taller. He jerked out of his reverie and took his hand. 

Diana was going to give him so much shit. 

-

She laughed. She threw her head back and downright cackled as Bruce told her this new information he'd processed. Every time he thought she had finished she looked back at him and started laughing again. He covered his face. 

“Oh Bruce. It happens all the time. Remember when our uniforms got stuck and you had to hold me on the ice while they cut us free, we thought it was true love. It was a train wreck.” she was still laughing as she tried to console him. It wasn't working. “You'll get over it. And if you don't then, only as a sex loving woman and not his agent, you get some.  That boy is sex on a stick.” It was his turn to laugh as she made kissy faces at him. 

“It's been a while,” he admitted. 

“Well then I am voting on option number two. Go stick your tongue down his throat and see what happens.” He shoved her off the couch as he laughed. 

-

He watched Dick skate. Diana had updated some of the moves and he wanted to see Dick go through them solo. 

“Head,” he called again. It was the third time in the same spot that his head had ducked unnecessarily. 

“I know,” Dick snapped back. He started a slow lap before picking up a few counts before. He managed to keep his head up and smiled as he went into the next sequence. Bruce followed him with his eyes. Diana stepped up close to the glass and motioned to him when he glanced over. He skated over, watching Dick as he went. Dick kept moving. “Cassandra called. There was an emergency and she needs to drop him off. I can watch him while you finish.” He nodded. 

“Let me know when he's here.”  He skated back into his position. 

“Everything okay?” 

He nodded, thoughts elsewhere. “Go again.” Dick pushed off and into the starting position. 

After another round he joined Dick on the ice. He let the music drag him from his worries. Dick did better, fumbling only once when his hand slid up his back and over his shoulder as they entered a spin. He ducked his head at Dick's normal spot and grinned when he frowned at him. 

“Daddy!” 

He stopped and spun. Diana was holding Damian his hands banging on the glass. Even in her rush Cassandra had dressed him in his jacket and beanie. 

“Dami!” he called back and skated toward the door. He had an armful of 4 year old when the door opened. He spun just to hear Damian laugh. “How are you?” Damian planted his chin on his shoulder. 

“We skating?” he shook his head. Damian pouted. 

“Not now. You're going to hang out with Aunt Diana for just a little bit. Maybe she'll get you a pair of skates and we can go after?” Damian smacked a kiss on his cheek and swung out to reach for Diana. He handed him over and waved until Diana had taken him back out into foyer. 

“Was that your clone?” 

“Son is what normal people call him,” he said back. Dick was still staring after Damian and Diana. 

“That resemblance isn't normal.” Dick smirked at him as he watched Diana carry him off toward the locker room and then skated up to meet Bruce where he waited in position. “He's cute.” He told him and then the music swelled up and he didn't have time to say anything else because Bruce was moving at him and the push and pull of the routine took over whatever thoughts he had about it. 

-

Jason was gone for a week of away games when he got back to the apartment, looking too clean to seem like anyone actually belonged there, he threw his bag down by the door and let it spill one of his skates out just to make it seem more inhabited before he went through the kitchen to pull a Gogurt out of the fridge. Jason had left a note.  _ I promise not to have too much fun, if you’ll do the same. -Jay _ . Dick smirked and left it on the door, trying not to think too much about all the  _ fun _ that Jason would be having. He was better at it than Dick, the whole open relationship thing. He didn’t let things bother him like Dick, he just laughed and kissed and fucked other people and then came back home and acted like Dick was the greatest person in the world. 

He had known it was a bad idea when it started, Jason had answered an ad he had put out online when Tim had moved out and he was too pretty not to touch. But pretty boys are never ready for relationships, and Jason was always very adamant about them just enjoying what they had right now. So Dick did, he enjoyed it and didn’t think about it and bitterly ate his Gogurt as he imagined who Jason would be luring back to his hotel tonight while he was sitting at home icing his feet. 

-

Bruce was teasing him. At first Dick thought that he was crazy for thinking it, but the more that practice wore on the more sensitive he started to be to his touch. His hand sliding up his side instead of sticking the pose. His knuckles grazing the small of his back as he turned him out of a hold. His grip sliding down his arm instead of just releasing him and Dick was practically panting when they went through the routine for the ninth time, falling into his step and touch until they spun to a closed embrace at their final pose. 

His face was so close that he could feel his breath on his lips, which Bruce was staring at with hooded eyes. Dicks throat tightened and his hands tightened on Bruce's shoulder, Jay's letter flashing through his mind. Don't have too much fun. But too much meant you had to have  _ some.  _

“Bruce.” He breathed and the man's eyes shot up to his, locking him in and erasing any thought of Jason. He looked like he was about to say something. Or do something. Or both. But a clap broke into their bubble and they shot apart. 

“That was amazing.” Tim said coming from the top of  the rink. Dick tried not to glare at his little brother, it wasn't like he had known what he was walking into- which was actually nothing at all. 

Dick grinned at him knowing that if Tim said it, he actually meant it. “What are you doing here?” he asked skating up to the stands to meet him and pull him into the ice in a crushing hug. 

“Not breathing,” he grunted and shoved him off before giving him a normal hug. “My last class was canceled and I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks.” 

“Three days.” He mumbled and turned back to Bruce who was watching them.  He took a moment to shake off the tension. “Bruce, this is my little brother Tim. Tim this is-” 

“I know you.” He said cutting Dick off and walking carefully onto the ice to shake his hand. “Dick hasn't shut up about you since he was 16.” 

And to Dick’s mortification Bruce grinned at him. “I didn't know the Graysons had another son.” 

“They didn’t.” Dick told him trying to play off his embarrassment. He skated out to them. “Tim's family adopted me after… everything.”

Bruce nodded. But Tim played it off, “Please, can we not dwell on that?” Bruce was shocked by how forward he was and Tim looked apologetic, “Dick becoming my brother was the worst day if my life.” He was ready for the elbow in his ribs and blocked it with a grin. “Got time for a coffee break?” he asked.

Bruce nodded and waved Dick to go on. “Nah. Come on. I want to see Dick interacting with his childhood crush.” Dick kicked at Tim, who darted back with a ‘Hey knives on shoes’ comment. Their time slot would be over by the time they got back so they changed back into their street clothes. Diana had thrown out half of the clothes in his closet when she'd come over after Talia had officially moved out. Instead she'd replaced them with dark wash jeans, slim cut button downs, and so many jackets he had no idea what to do with them all. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Damian had drawn on with sharpie and a black Henley. He rubbed one of the bats on his pocket and texted Cassandra that he might be late. She sent him a picture of Damian giving the camera a thumbs up. 

“What are you smiling at? Holy shit that kid's cute.” Tim was poking at the screen with a huge smile. “Dick! Have you seen this kid?” He watched Tim run off with his phone. He packed up the rest of his stuff and locked his locker before going over to where the brothers were standing. Dick handed his phone back. “I'm sorry. He has no sense of personal boundaries.”

“Years of no one having any with me,” Tim said with a scowl. 

“I understand that. My parents were wealthy so I was famous even before I had first touched my skates.” Tim shot Dick a look that he pretended not to notice. 

He didn't have to do much talking. Tim asked questions, but rarely gave him time to answer them. So he watched the brothers. Dick laughing at Tim's story about his roommate. 

“I saw Jason got a goal last night.” Dick jerked up from where he'd been fiddling with the straw wrapper. 

“What?” 

“Yeah. Ugly thing, but he seemed pretty happy about it when they showed the celebration.”

Dick's eyes darkened.  “That's cool.”

“He didn't tell you?” Dick shook his head and his eyes darted to him before boring into his younger brother.  “Oh. Jason is Dick’s boyfriend. He plays hockey.”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Dick snapped. 

Tim frowned and studied Dick. He could see the man behind the curtain now. “What do you mean?” Dick gulped down the rest of the cup. 

“Nothing. He's just not. Is that my phone?” Dick grabbed his phone and walked off, ignoring the fact that both of them could see if was silent. 

“That was weird.” Tim hummed and watched Dick stand by the restrooms while he pretended to be on the phone. 

-

“Damn. They just didn't make them like this when we were younger.” 

“Hey!” he said in mock outrage. Diana just pat his head. 

“You're the exception that proves the rule. Obviously. But seriously. This and this live together? Can I be a fly on that wall?” Diana held up her phone with the contact photo of Dick pulled up and the photo he'd shown her of this mysterious Jason. It hadn't been hard to find him. 

“I knew he was seeing someone. I just didn't think he'd look like that." Diana flipped to the next photo on Google. "Seriously?” he pulled his phone away before she started drooling. She sipped at the glass of wine. “I'm sorry. You didn't even get a chance to stick your tongue down his throat.” 

Bruce shrugged. “You never know.”

Diana gasped loudly. Then pointed to him. “Homewrecker!” 

“Daddy?” Damian wandered out of their room. He scooped him up and headed back into the room. Their hotel suite was nice, but the boy had always been a finicky sleeper. He set him down and curled up next to him. He started talking to him, it didn't take long for Damian to curl up next to him. Diana stopped by, standing in the doorway. She waved when he looked over to her. Damian was telling him a story of the stars, he always took over the story. He liked to tell it correctly, he'd told Cassandra one day. 

-

“Skate?” Damian asked eyes huge. He narrowed his eyes at Diana who was too interested in the blank piece of paper on her desk. She'd been teaching him things in the few evenings he'd given Cassandra off. 

“We will skate after I practice. Aunt Diana will bring you out once we're done. But only if you behave.” Damian nodded, expression serious as he settled down with his coloring books. 

He kissed his hand and pressed it on his hair ruffling it. Damian straightened his hair looking disgruntled. He smiled and walked out to the ice. Dick was already there warming up. He settled into an easy rhythm with him. He could see the irritation practically radiating off of him. When they spun he let his hand brush along the length of Dick's arm. Dick's eyes met his. He held his hip as they looped around. As they moved he kept his touches light, but constant and by the end of the routine Dick was smiling, tension gone. He held onto Dick tighter than necessary in their final spin and didn't let go when the music stopped. 

It would just take a dip of his head and he could kiss those chapped lips, but Tim's voice declaring that Dick had a boyfriend stayed his hand. He looked instead. Watched as Dick’s tongue darted out, wetting the rough skin, as his lips parted then shifted into a frown when he didn't kiss him. Dick pushed off and they cycled. By the end of their session Bruce was sure that he had every crack in the skin of his lips memorized. 

“Bruce.” He turned just in time for a toddler to slam into him. Damian wobbled against him with a huge smile. 

“Skate!” Damian shouted. He looked to Dick. 

Dick lost his wind when the Toddler flew onto the ice and sliced through any courage he had managed to build up while watching him skate off. He cleared his throat and pushed his thoughts aside, telling himself that he was an idiot for thinking anything could happen anyway- he was just horny a bitter and finding signs that weren’t there because he wanted to see them. He put on his biggest smile when he shifted his gaze to Damian and squatted down. “You like to skate little guy?” he asked. 

“Skate!” Damian yelled again in answer and flung himself forward, Dick just managing to catch him before he lost his footing and Bruce’s arms shot out uselessly. 

Diana was standing at the edge of the rink looking like she had something to tell them so Dick stood up, holding onto Damian’s hands, letting him pull him along. He nodded Bruce towards Diana, “I’ve got him for a few minutes.” he told Bruce easily like he hadn’t been about to jump him. “Go talk.” and then he followed Damian to the boards. 

Damian was a horrible skater. Not that Dick could really blame him since he was probably three, but it was hilarious and concerning to let him even go a foot out of his reach as he flailed desperately to stay on his feet. Dick tried to hold onto him but Damian didn’t want to be held onto, he wanted to skate and spin and jump- so he had an idea. “You want to skate like your dad?” he asked after picking him up off the ice for the twentieth time. 

His eyes glowed at the idea, “Yeah!” he shouted. His only level was shouting. Dick laughed and held his hand out to him. Damian took it fearlessly and then it was Dick's turn to drag him along. The boy laughed in exhilaration when Dick helped him spin around and then picked him up into an overhead lift. He screamed and held out his arms like a bird and Dick couldn’t help but laugh while his heart broke just a little at how nice it felt just to play with a little kid. 

Jason didn’t want kids. It was another one of the things that made him not boyfriend potential. Dick had always wanted kids. So they just didn’t talk about it, and the only person who ever brought it up was Tim and usually when Jason wasn’t around. “You would be the best dad though.” Tim told him every time, “I know from experience- trust me.” And Dick would laugh it off. But he couldn’t deny that in this moment he felt alive and full of a joy that only this could bring. 

He was standing next to Damian, holding his arms up in the air as he tried to teach him to flatten his skates back to back so he could turn. He did it once and then freaked out so he fell fast but he was determined to prove that it wasn’t a fluke. Bruce stepped back onto the ice, approaching them slowly wanting to see for himself if they could do it again but he got there too fast and Damian attacked his leg again. “You’re good with him.” He told Dick with a little surprise in his tone. 

Dick shrugged. “I taught Tim how to skate when he was younger. Not this young but he was really horrible at it.” He grinned and then stopped when he noticed that Bruce was staring at his mouth again. He cleared his throat. “I should go.” he told him looking at his watch. He’d been on the ice another half hour. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to go but if he stayed here and watch Bruce play with his kid he was pretty sure he would lock them in the locker room and rip his clothes off with his teeth. “Monday then?” 

Bruce looked like he might say something else but he just nodded. “Same time.” he told him and Dick nodded, going straight from the ice to the lockers, very pointedly not looking back at the rink. 

He ducked his head into Diana’s office to say goodbye but she stopped him and he noticed a picture of Jason pulled up on her laptop. “You never told me your boyfriend was so attractive.” she accused him, no hint of manager in her voice at all. 

Dick half laughed a small sigh at her and shrugged. “He’s not really my boyfriend.” he told her. She raised a brow at him and he held up his hand leaning in the doorway. “It’s purely causal. He has made it really clear that he isn’t the settling type and he’s just looking for fun.” 

She turned her chair towards him, analyzing him with a pointed stare before she asked, “And are you the settling type?” she asked. 

He smirked, eyes darting to the window that showed the rink before he could stop it and he had to drag them back to Diana. “I don’t think anyone should settle.” he told her honestly. “But yeah, I want a family- Someday.” he added hastily when her eyes got all gooey on him. “But now, fun is good.”

Her eyes were an entire different shade at that and she grinned wickedly at him. “Maybe you should have more fun.” 

-

The weekend was fairly uneventful. Even though he told himself that he wouldn’t, Dick watched Jason’s first game home alone and hated the way that his heart burned when he grinned at the camera after making an assist on the last goal. He went over to Tim and Connors after, but watching them together only made things worse. They had been dating for as long as they had known each other even if Tim didn’t know that they were dating. But he held Conner's hand and put his feet on his lap when they sat on the couch- and he had agreed to move into a one bedroom apartment with him so maybe he did know just a little bit. 

Dick didn’t stay there long, and when he got home he fell into bed, curling around himself to try and smother out the thoughts of who Jason could be curling around.

-

His phone woke him up earlier than he wanted to and he groaned as he smacked it silent and curled back into a ball. It rang again. And again. And again until he could ignore it anymore. “I hate you.” He groaned into the receiver and Barbara sighed at the other end. 

“No you don't.” she dismissed him easily and continued, “You don't know how.” That was true. Out if all the people in the world that he could never hate, Barbara was at the top of that list. Right under Tim and right above the guy who washed his hair when he got it cut. “Anyway, I saw Jason won last night. I wanted to see if you are moping.” 

“I'm trying to,” he told her grumpily, “But you interrupted.” He rolled only his back and stared up at the ceiling letting the conversation die for a minute before he said, “He didn't call.” He knew that she would know what that meant. If Jason was alone after a win he always called Dick to tell him about it. If he didn't call… 

“We're going out today.” Barbara decided. 

Dick smiled a little despite himself and ran a hand through his hair to see how dirty it was. “I need to shower. When our we going?” 

There was a hard knock on the door and he sat up wondering if he should be annoyed or impressed. “You can shower,” she said when he opened the door, “But I get to pick your outfit.”

-

They watched two movies, one that was really horrible and then an animated show that made them both cry- though Dick refused to admit it after. The theater was attached the a large mall that was now covered in its Holiday dressing. All lights and wreaths and holly berries. Unfortunately for Barbara- Dick loved Christmas. 

“I can hardly walk.” she protested limping along behind him with her booted foot, really playing it up for the people around them, making silly faces at two kids who walked by. 

Dick grinned and turned back for her, throwing her onto his back with an easy movement and she did a little cheer. “Comfy?” he asked glad that she weighed as much as a stick. 

“Yes.” she said happily over his shoulder and squeezed his side's with her knees. “Now mush!”  

It was fun being with Barbara. She had a lightness that was infectious and she always knew what Dick was thinking without having to ask. She insisted on stopping at every chocolate stop for free samples. She even got a sample from a shop that wasn't offering samples by oversharing Dick's personal life. They gave it to her to shut her up. When they got to the kid section Dick carried her into the Lego store despite her protest and bumped straight into a man carrying a fist full of bags when she pulled his hair. “Sorry!” he said making Barbara hold on for herself while he grabbed the bags he knocked out of his hands. “Irritating passenger.” He explained as he looked into Bruce Wayne's face. 

His heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed it down forcing a wide smile at him. He was going to say hi but Barbara spoke first. “Holy shit, you're Bruce Wayne!” she practically shoved Dicks head down with her chin while she reached out to shake his hand which Bruce did politely. “You are right, he is gorgeous. She stage whispered into Dick’s ear and Bruce grinned. 

Dick dropped her and looked pointedly at the bags changing the subject. “Christmas shopping?” he asked, “Or do you have a secret love of legos?” 

“Both,” he deadpanned, “But I'm finished now actually.” 

“Perfect!” Barbara popped back in, “Then you can join us for a drink!” she looked between the two of them innocently. 

Dick wanted to tell him that he didn't have to come but instead he waited for Bruce's answer. He looked at his watched and nodded after a second. “Do I have time to put this in my car?” he asked about the bags and Barbara agreed. 

-

They walked up the street to a small bar that was hidden between two larger bars. Always packed but with plenty of room to sit and the music wasn't blaring all of the time. Barbara insisted in being in charge of what everyone was drinking and headed up to the bar, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she made eyes at the bartender. “That's your partner?” Bruce asked watching her across the table from Dick who had been caught up watching him. 

He shook it off  and looked at her too. “She was. Hopefully she still will be after she heals. The break was really bad.” He frown thinking about next week when they would Bring Steph back in. “I'm not sure if she wants to come back really.” he admitted. “She keeps saying how great it feels to actually eat again and not have to run every day.” 

“It's just her way of coping.” Bruce dismissed easily and focused on Bruce. “The only way that people leave this sport of is they can't come back or they have a bad partner.” He gave Dick the once over and said. “She'll come back.” and Dick felt himself go red. 

And then Barbara was back and the conversation was loud and fun and never ending. She had always been good at conversation. People called them the charmers at competition and abused them of flirting away their points. Dick didn't really care what they thought but it had always really bothered Barbara. 

They had a drink. And then another. And another. And another when Barbara got a call and told them boys she had to leave, winking at Dick. And then he realized what she had done. She was giving him an opening. One that he could blame on being drunk if it went poorly, one she would personally take the fall for so that he and Bruce could keep working together. He gave her a pointed look to tell her to get back there but Bruce turned back to him and nodded to his glass, “One more?” he asked. Dick swallowed and nodded trying to seem cool even though he was pretty buzzed. 

Bruce waved down the waiter and ordered another round. Dick could see that he would have to be the one who started the conversation. “Where is Damian tonight?” he asked. 

“With his mother.” Bruce said easily. Dicks heart sane and his eyes flashed the Bruce's left hand. “We aren't together,” he said quickly noticing the look, “We split up a few years ago. She stops in from time to time but just for Damian.” 

Dick nodded, “Are you seeing anyone?” he asked unable to shake the grin that peeled back his lips at the cheesiness of the question. 

“No.” He answered quietly watching Dick over the rim of his glass. 

Dick snorted in disbelief. “How is that humanly possible?” he demanded waving his hand at him, “have you seen yourself? I imagine you have a line of people just waiting for you to bang the…” he stopped when he realized what he had just said. But Bruce looked amused. 

“Well what about your _suitors_?” he asked emphasizing the word to poke fun at him. 

Dick rolled his eyes and took a drink. “I only have one and he's probably in bed with a dark haired hussy right now.” He shrugged like it didn't hurt and when he looked at Bruce his eyes were dark. 

-

The bathroom stall was too small for this but Dick didn't care. His pushed Bruce into the wall of it and kissed him even harder just thankful that it looked almost clean. Bruce pulled his hips in by his belt loops and Dick had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud. He could hear people coming in and out if the bathroom, completely oblivious to what they were doing in the corner stall and he wanted to keep it that way. He pulled open Bruce’s shirt and bit a trail across his collarbone, smirking when he felt Bruce's hand curl into his hair to hold him there. 

His mouth moved with his hands, peaking buttons apart until he had to open and he was down on his knees. He looked up at Bruce, his eyes lidded and grinned wickedly at him before he tore open his jeans and pulled him out. He took a moment to look at the length of him before he wrapped his mouth around his dick and took a long pull. Bruce jerked but Dick held him in place, shooting him an upwards glance to remind him who was in charge there. And then he took all of him. 

Bruce choked on a noise that made Dick harder than he had ever been and bit down hard on his lip before he yanked Dick back up to his mouth and it was his turn to get pushed into a wall. It rattled but they were beyond caring at that point. He spun Dick around to where he was facing the toilet and pulled at his own jeans, giving his cock a long and painful stroke that had Dick panting. Bruce leaned over him, letting one hand move up and down his length and stuck his other hand in Dick's mouth, making him suck on his fingers until they were fully coated in spit and they slipped behind and into him. He bit down on his moan, just barely keeping it in while Bruce pulled and stretched him, building a warm fire deep in his stomach where it was all he could do just to hold onto the toilet handle and keep himself up. He could feel Bruce on his back at the top of his ass heavily and he couldn't wait anymore. He reached for it and glided him down until all Bruce had to do was push in. 

“Holy Fuck,” he gasped as quietly as he could and his entire body jutted backwards wanting to take on more of him. Bruce grunted and pushed him forward again holding him still at his hips and then moved again, harder. 

Dick heard a group of men enter the bathroom making small talk about the game and Bruce's hand came around to hold his mouth as he fucked him hard and forward into the wall. He could hear his thighs slapping against his ass and wondered briefly if the men could to. And the thought of them hearing this only made it harder for him to keep quiet while he got lost in Bruce. It must had hit him the same way because he put his stomach flat to Dick’s back and whispered. “I'm going to make you come harder than you ever have. Don't make a sound.” And then he pull his hand back to Dick's length and pumped him, his thumb gliding over the top every few times and driving him wild.

He came hard across the wall and Bruce's hand just as Bruce bit hard on his shoulder and spilled out into his back. He stood against the wall panting for a minute, his brain not catching up with his body until he pulled his pants back up until he realized what had just happened. He spun around and met Bruce's  eyes with a wide smile as he put himself back together, unable to help but smile to- even if it was a little wary. “What?” he asked.

“I wish that someone would build a time machine just so I could go back in time and high five my 14 year old self about this.” Dick told him and Bruce laughed, kissing him hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Talia was grinning at him when Bruce finally managed to get the door open. He shut it and after two tries locked the door back. He took a deep breath and focused on walking past the woman watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Having trouble with the key card?” 

“It was upside down.” She laughed at that. “What are you doing up?” 

“My flight is in an hour.” He noticed her bags by the door. He was surprised he hadn't tripped over them. “I can wake Cassandra?” 

Bruce shook his head. “No. I've got him.” she touched his neck and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Maybe you should shower first. You smell.” 

He stumbled toward the bathroom. The shower felt amazing. He pulled on his pajama pants and dropped the towel by the door. Talia was sitting on the bed by Damian. She smiled at him. “Whoever it is hold on to them. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.” He sighed and crawled onto the bed tucking his face against Damian’s hair. “I'll let you know when I'll be free next. Tell Damian Merry Christmas for me?” she asked. He nodded, eyes already drifting closed as he breathed in the sweet smell of his son's shampoo. 

-

Diana was grinning and pointing at him. He gripped his bag tighter and walked past her without making eye contact. She followed him. “You hit that!” 

He stopped at the door to the locker room. He looked over his shoulder. “I did.” 

She shouted after him. He laughed as he walked in. His mood carried over onto the ice. He hummed to himself as he warmed up. Diana skated out next to him. He spun and skated backwards. She spun and he spun back. They had played this game when they were children. He twirled with a quick flourish. She smiled and did the same. They moved together like they had never stopped. He laughed when she did a hop jump and stuck her tongue out at him. He spun her and she held on laughing as they moved. She let go and spun out. She stopped with her signature pose, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Can you guys do that every day?” Dick called.

Diana gave him a small smile. Bruce took her hand and bowed, playing it up for Dick who was clapping as he skated out to meet them. He watched him, heart fluttering in his chest. Talia was right. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He smiled when Dick glanced at him, Dick flushed smiling back. Diana shifted feet settling as she put her hands on her hips. 

“Okay. Now let's get down to business.”

Skating with Diana and being coached by her weren't that different. He almost preferred the commanding voice to the elbows and finger jabs. They switched, Dick taking his normal role in the routine. He let go and let Dick guide him. He let his hand trail along Dick's arm and grinned when Dick shot him a dark look. 

-

The water felt like heaven against his sore shoulders. Dick moaned, the sound echoing in the shower. Bruce pulled off and Dick gasped a broken "Don't!" He watched his chest heaving in the fog before drawing him back in, breathing through his nose. It had been a while, but this had always been his favorite. Dick's fingers twisted in his hair, he felt his hips jerk and regretted how soon it would be over. He slowed and took himself in his free hand. Dick's hips were moving in tiny thrusts, he let him move. Fucks dripped out of his mouth as he reached the edge. Bruce pressed his thumb against Dick' entrance and he came with a garbled shout. He followed with a few frantic tugs. Dick leaned against the tile wall, knees trembling. He hummed, already feeling the scratch of his throat then Bruce sat on the floor of the shower and closed his eyes as the water washed everything away. 

Dick got dressed slowly, his muscles sore from practice but loose from the shower they had just shared. He pulled a blue t-shirt over his head and ran a towel through his hair making it stand up in all sorts of weird directions. Bruce was watching him in the doorway, leaning against the frame as Dick put on his socks and shoved his skates into his bag. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked ducking his head under the bench to find his left shoe. 

Bruce didn't say anything, but walked over and kissed him. Dick dropped his shoe. It was different from the other kisses, nothing fast or sloppy about it- but sweet and searching and warm. Dick’s mouth followed him when he pulled back and Bruce smirked letting his hand fall down his neck when his watch went off. “I've got to go.” He muttered and all Dick could do was nod stupidly as Bruce kissed him again, quick, and grabbed his own bag.

-

Barbara was surprised to see him but she dragged him in when she saw the flush on his face and the spark in his eyes. “I can't believe it.” she practically shrieked and slammed the door. “You actually did It? You took him home?” 

Dick dropped his bag and cleared his throat. “Well… no. We only made it to the bathroom.” 

She threw a slipper at him and he blocked it protesting. She cut across him, “You fucked Bruce fucking Wayne in a gross bar bathroom?!” she yelled even louder and hit him. 

“Why are you attacking me?” he demanded holding her back. 

“Because,” she huffed pulling her arms out of his hands, “You do not just fuck a man like Bruce Wayne in a bar, Dick.” She told him crossing her arms. “You take him home and lock him up and hope that he never wants to leave.” Dick rolled his eyes but Barbara grabbed his face and made him look at her. “I know you have convinced yourself that what Jason wants is what you want because you don't want to give up on him but- this is Bruce Wayne.” 

“Yeah you have said that.” He pointed. 

“But you aren't _listening_ to me.” she stopped him again. “Let yourself have something good.” she told him sternly. He just rolled his eyes again and agreed to make her stop talking. 

\- 

He got to the rink early the next day and spent an hour in the gym before he changed and stepped out into the ice. He did a few laps before he set music on the dock and let himself glide. He spun and jumped and slid to a stop only when Diana shouted to him over the music and brought Stephanie with her out into the the ice. “Just us today.” she said before he could ask. “Let's get in position.” 

-

He stared at the text that he had spent an hour typing out sitting on his bed with his legs crossed like a teenage girl. What was he doing? What was this the? He was an established man with a kid. He'd been married before to a gold medal winning Olympian. He was older than Dick. Too old to get stupid texts from him but he couldn't stop thinking about what Barbara said.

He wanted more. 

**DG:** You lucked out by skipping the rink today, I put your old routine to shame.

\---

Bruce stared at the phone sitting on the bed next to the pile of clothes he was trying to fold. Damian had torn into the room laughing as he ran from Cassandra and had effectively unfolded the entire bunch of clothes as he had almost finished. He picked it up. His fingers hovered over the keyboard before he sighed and dropped it back to get lost in the mess. 

“Bruce?” Cassandra called. He turned the same shirt he'd folded three times still in his hands. She took the shirt from him. “What's wrong?” 

Cassandra had been his first and only choice when they'd been looking for a nanny. She hadn't even spoken that much during her interview, but what she'd said and how she'd said it had stuck with him. Talia had fought him, wanting someone with more experience. He'd kept her name on his list until it came to the women meeting Damian. The infant had been irritable, he didn't tolerate anyone holding him outside his parents and there were times when he even disagreed with that. Damian had instantly settled in her arms and Talia had smiled as he gurgled at the fingers Cassandra waved above his face. 

That was over three years ago. Damian loved her fiercely. She'd become part of their makeshift family. 

Bruce glanced to the phone again.“It feels foolish. I'm not ready to leave.”

Cassandra smiled. She folded the shirt and set it on the pile of clothes. “Damian told me he went skating with Dick.”

He says down on the edge of the bed. “We can't keep living out of a hotel.”

“He told me Dick helped him fly.”

“It was only supposed to be temporary.”

“Every day I ask you about your day. Every day you look like Damian when he got to fly.” She kicked his foot. “We like it here.” 

He huffed a breath.  “I like it here too.”

“Then we stay.”

-

“I thought I'd get to say goodbye to Dami.” Diana frowned as she sat across the table from him. They had planned a breakfast before their flight back home. 

He gave her a lopsided smile. “We're staying a bit longer.” 

Her eyes lit up.“I had hoped you would. I had this whole speech prepared. It was a damn good speech too. Lots of cliches. Good ones not the shitty ones John used to save for big performances.” she sighed playing disappointed. “I have a job for you. If you need an excuse to still be around a certain blue eyed beauty.”

“What's the job?” 

“Stephanie doesn't want to skate to the old routine. It was Dick and Barbara's, even if I changed it up, it's still theirs. They need something new. I seem to remember a certain someone choreographed an Olympic routine for a few ladies with medals around their necks.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He focused on the menu. Officially Talia choreographed her team's routines. Unofficially he wrote them down in her notebook. He had retired for a reason, and he wanted to stay that way.  “If I do this, my name is nowhere on it.” Diana nodded. “Not even the skaters.” She looked confused. “I'll coach them through the moves, but it's your routine. I'm just helping out.” 

She held her hand out. 

“And you have to call Steve.” 

Her hand flew back. She looked outraged. 

“No deal.”

“Diana. I can start quoting John's bad clichés if you want.” He opened his mouth but she held out her hand. “Fine. But one call. If he doesn't answer then you drop it.” he shook her hand. 

-

**BW:** I doubt that, but I am currently dealing with an angry four year old who refuses to put on clothes. I'm not even sure if I know what shame is anymore. 

**BW:** Also. Never laugh at an angry naked four year old. They become a happily naked four year old and it's even harder to get them into clothes. 

**BW:** See you in 45. I may or may not have a clothed four year old with me. Wish me luck. 

\---

Dick was aggravated when he go to the rink and Steph was mad at him for being aggravated. She had thrown a fit because she didn't want to do his and Barbara routine but it was so stupid because they hadn't even gotten to do it in front of a crowd yet and he had just spent almost a month practicing it with Bruce. Starting over now meant long hours with little guarantee for success. Not that he wouldn't do it, he just didn't think they should have to. 

He stayed sour through his warm up laps but a grin was knocked onto his face with a tiny mess of a weirdly clothed child came careening onto the ice yelling at him. He swooped him up through of of his laps and held him under his arm going faster until Bruce reached the ice and he stopped in the middle, holding Damian up. “You look…” he looked at the child in green pants, a red shirt and a very yellow jacket. “Festive?” he offered and Bruce couldn't help but laugh. 

“Daddy said Dami picks if I get dressed.” He said excitedly. 

Bruce looked exhausted at that sentence and Dick smirked. “Stay here old man.” He tapped his shoulder. “I can pass off the baton.” He told him and zoomed to the edge of the ice where a pretty brunette was standing  with her arms open for him.

“Alright!” Diana's voice boomed as she came in from the office at the top of the bleachers. “Dick, Steph, pretend that you like each other and get in first position. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to pull the off." Dick stepped obediently into their first pose of their other routine, holding her like they were in a ballroom and Diana continued as she stepped closer. “Bruce has agreed to stay and help me demonstrate how the dance should be. There are some newer movements in this and it will be very difficult. So let's get started.” 

She pulled them apart and placed them in their new opening position. “No music yet.” she told them knowing that Dick was about to ask. He always did better with music.  “ We are going to tell a story. A story of two people finding each other. This may be different for both of you, as long as you feel It, I think we can place.” She instructed them in the chase after briefly demonstrating with Bruce and they began to circle, hands just barely touching before Dick had to throw her up into a changing spinning lift. 

“Watch it!” she barked when he caught he leg a little too high on the way down and he glared at her- very tempted to tell her exactly _who_ he was fucking and why her leg meant so little to him. But he held his tongue and they ran it again, this time him grabbing her knee. She shot him a glare and they went on. 

Practice was long and they did the lift about thirty times. By the time they finished Dick was dragging hard when he sank onto the bleachers. Bruce handed him a bottle of water and they watched as Stephanie and Diana talked on the ice, doing random twirls and Diana holding her in making her tighter. “She doesn't look like It,” Dick told Bruce, “But that girl is all muscle.” He drank slowly not wanting to get a cramp. He looked sideways at Bruce who was very quietly content. “You decided to stay?” he said finally. He knew that he would have to stop helping them at some point but he had been hoping it was after contest. He could see now that Bruce did too. 

He nodded and looked at Dick. Really looked at Dick. And not in the hooded eye way that screamed ‘I've seen you naked.’ He looked at Dick like he was his favorite painting, one he wanted to take a brush to and see if anything pealed off. Dick flushed a little and Bruce finally spoke, “I didn't want to leave yet.” was all he said and Dick nodded swallowing hard. 

-

He tried and failed to ask Bruce out about twenty times in two days. He tried at practice, but it just didn't feel like the right place and he just wasn't in a romantic mood when Stephanie was screeching at him for her landing. He tried at warm up. Also didn't work. He wasn't sure how sexy he would seem dripping in sweat with a weird guy bending his ass over his head. He tried in the shower after everyone else had left but them- but he was too distracted to string words together that were any bigger than, “Oh god,” and, “fuck me,” and, “harder please.” 

He watched Bruce get dressed after one of them and stood there stupidly just trying to get any word to come out of him at all, but the second that Bruce grinned up at him, Dick knew that he was being stupid. This was a fling. How could it be anything else? Bruce was ten years older than him, he had a son and a life in another city- one that Dick was not a part of and probably would not get into. So he just smile and told himself to enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

\---

“Why haven't you asked him out?” Bruce rubbed a hand through his hair. It was still damp from their shower. Diana frowned at him. She'd pulled him into her office as soon as he'd stepped out of the locker room. He'd thought she wanted to go over the program, but he'd been wrong. 

“When am I supposed to ask? In the middle of practice? That spin was terrible do you want to go get some coffee?” Diana snickered. “You just groaned and Kyle’s hand is inches from your dick. You wanna catch a movie with me?” Diana was covering her mouth trying to hold back a laugh as he ranted. “I mean tried yesterday, but he kissed me before I could get any words out. Seems kind of backwards asking him out on a date when I'm inside him.” 

Diana stopped laughing.  “Wait. You're still sleeping with him?” 

He blinked. He hadn't meant to tell her that. She leaned forward. “Bruce… what are you doing?” He avoided looking at her. “You know that gorgeous hockey player Dick's ‘ _not boyfriend_ ’? He just wants casual.” He frowned. “Do you want that? Do you want Dick to deny being your boyfriend too?”

He rubbed his hair. 

“No.” 

-

The microwave counted down as the popcorn popped. He could faintly hear Damian giggling from the other room. He'd made a promise, and his phone was mocking him. It wouldn't be that hard. Bruce was pretty sure Dick would say yes. He'd stayed for a reason, he just needed to hit the call button. The microwave beeped. He pulled out the bag and dumped it into a bowl. The worst that could happen was Dick said no and he went back home. 

He hit the call button. 

It rang. 

“Dick's phone,” a raspy voice answered. 

He hesitated.  “Can I speak with Dick?” 

“He's in the shower. You're gonna have to call back,” he answered with a dark chuckle. He knew who he was talking to. 

“Hey Jay. Was that my phone?” he could hear Dick's voice in the background. 

“Yeah. Here.”

There was muffled cursing before Dick's voice came clear over the phone. “Hey? What's up?”

Bruce considered making something up. This wasn't the time to ask Dick out. He was with his other… Not boyfriend. He thought back to Dick's expression from the coffee shop. He didn't want Dick to talk about him like that. “I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after practice tomorrow.” 

“Come on. I don't have all night.” he could hear Jason's voice, much closer and huskier than it had been a few moments before. 

“Yeah. Yes. Let's.” Dick stuttered out. The phone clicked off before he could respond. 

**DG:** Sorry. Jay's a douche. I'll see you tomorrow. ;-) 

-

He changed shirts three times before changing back into the first shirt he'd pulled out. “You look nice.” Cassandra told him from the floor in front of the couch where she was convincing Damian to eat breakfast. 

“Are you sure you don't mind?” 

“No. I don't mind spending time with this monster.” 

Damian growled and ate another pancake piece. Bruce growled and smacked a kiss on his cheek. Damian laughed and shoved at his face. “I'll see you later. Be good for Cass.” 

\---

Jason was making coffee when Dick got back from his run the next morning and pushed him a cup with a sour look on his face. Jason was always in a shitty mood until he had coffee, but once that kicked in he was his charming perky self. He took a drink and watched as the light came back into Jason's eyes and then he jumped in the shower for a quick scrub before changing into his skating tights, throwing on an ugly sweater that Connor had given him for his birthday a few months ago. He grabbed a pair of true blue jeans and a white cotton check from the drawer, and then after thinking about it for a minute he pulled out his tan leather jacket and added that to the pile. 

He dropped his clothes on the couch and grabbed his bag where he left it at the door. “Going out tonight?” Jason asked from their tiny kitchen table. He saw the jacket. 

Dick nodded, “After practice. Figured I should put a little effort into it.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“You want company?” Jason asked flipping through the sports section of the newspaper. 

Dick stayed focused on his bag trying to ignore the heat that suddenly hit his neck. “Company is kind of… implied.” He told him. 

Jason was quiet for a second but then it seemed to click. “Oh,” he put down the paper and Dick looked at him, “It's a date thing?” 

“I think so?” he offered but that was really all he could say. After all Bruce didn't say it was a date but he was almost positive that it was. Though he wasn't even sure it meant anything if that was the case. “I've gotta go.” He told him.

“I won't wait up,” Jason smirked as he walked out the door. 

-

Practice was hard again. Steph had finally stopped bitching about the first lift and now she had moved onto the next one. They had a quick transition from a spin into a squat lift where she glided on him and they kept falling because she refused to sit back far enough to keep them balance. “Could you just act like you like me for two seconds?” he demanded frustrated and sore where he kept landing on his arm, his hand was skinned raw from falling in the ice and he missed Barbara more than ever. 

Diana picked them up and pat Dick on the shoulder gently, “Take a lap,” she told him kindly to get him to cool off and he took a deep breath before spreading off. He knew that this was going to be hard but he didn't think it would be this bad. 

Bruce caught up with him on his second lap and pulled at his elbow. They slid to a stop and he tried his hardest not to look like a pouting child. “What's going on?” he asked.

Dick shook his head and looked over to where the girls were talking. “I don't know what I did to make her hate me this much but she's not even trying to get along with me. She fights me at literally every turn.” He looked back at Bruce trying not to seem as defeated as he felt. “I don't know how to get her to trust me.” 

Bruce nodded and shrugged. “Seduce her.” He told him and laughed when Dick gave him a ‘be serious,’ look, “I mean it.” He told him. “You don't have to grab her ass or anything but if you put in the effort to toe that line, she will respond in one way or another.” Bruce skated a half circle around him and headed back over to Diana. 

Steph skated back to him looking like she had just been chewed out and Dick offered her a small smile to try and defuse her. He didn't want her to get in trouble, he just wanted to be good. Diana cued them since the music was still in progress and they moved around each other until their hands came together when he pulled her in, he turned his hand under her knee tenderly, guiding her with an openness that he had not tried before. He noticed her breath hitch but she didn't say anything, but when he lifted her for the first run it was easy and smooth and she hit the ice silently and he heard Diana scream happily at them. Then they were in the chase again. When they got to the second half and the new lift, he could have sworn that Steph was messing with him too. He tried not to grin when she ducked around him, a hand lingering on the small of his back. He laid her back until she was fully supported on him and they glided across the ice. It wasn't smooth, but it was better. And Diana was happy when she told them to hit the showers. 

-

He took a little extra time getting ready and when he stepped out of the shower room Stephanie was pulling on her slipper boots and gave him a strange look. “Hot date with Babs?” She asked rolling her eyes but it wasn't in a rude way. 

“Actually,” Dick cleared his throat, nerves hitting him like a ton of bricks all of a sudden. “It's with Bruce. 

A light went up in her eyes and her look went from one of teasing to one of instant understanding. “You look good.” She told him answering the worry that was clawing at the back of his mind. “Don't stay out too late. We have practice tomorrow.” She reminded him and headed out of the room to let him freak out in private. 

-

Bruce looked amazing. Not that he ever didn't, but Dick had no idea how good dark jeans and a rolled up button up could look until he had met him. They went to a small restaurant down the street and the hostess sat them immediately making Dick perk up. People didn't make reservations for their fuck buddies. 

They talked and laughed a lot. Well Dick laughed a lot but Bruce laughed a little which, for him, _was_ a lot. They talked about skating and retirement, about Diana and Talia and Barbara and Steph. They talked about Damian and Dick's heart squeezed hard when his face lit up talking about the little devil. “He really likes you.” Bruce told him. He said it like it was the most important thing in the world and Dick felt a small pride sweep in him. “Says you made him fly.”

He grinned at that. “I used to do that with Tim when he was little.” He admitted. “Our parents were close before they died which is why the Drakes took me in. We went skating all the time and he demanded to fly.” his smile faded a little thinking about how big Tim was now. He was a grown man. It was weird thinking about a time where he could lift him over his head. 

“You seem pretty close.” Bruce offered taking a drink of wine. 

Dick nodded. “We are. I practically raised him. His parents died when I was fifteen. Did I tell you that?” Bruce shook his head. “Car accident. Tim was tiny. Seven. They sent us to separate foster homes. I tried to get us back together, I fought hard. I was an almost Olympian, I had a lawyer- and I won.” 

“You won.” Bruce repeated. 

“I won.” He said again with a small smile, “They gave me custody when I was seventeen. I never adopted him or anything but I wanted him to be raised by family. He's so smart. He deserved a chance to thrive and I knew I could give him that.” He stopped and notice that Bruce was looking at him oddly. “What?” he asked waiting for the bomb to drop. 

“I want to say something.” He told him and Dick nodded for him to go ahead. He took another sip of wine. “This has been great.” He said gesturing between them. “Being around you and doing things with you, has probably been the most fun I’ve had in years.” 

Dick swallowed hard knowing that the bomb was about to drop. He tried to prepare for disappointment- he’d known this would be coming anyway. Bruce didn’t live here. He would need to get back home and too his life eventually. “But?” he offered letting him continue. 

“But,” he nodded. “I… I’ve got a kid.” he told him. Dick blinked confused. “I have this awesome kid and a life that just keeps growing bigger and longer. And I don’t just want to fool around with you Dick. I want to get to know you. And...date you. Just you.” he offered looking like he felt ridiculous but Dick could have jumped. 

He took a breath to try and calm the flips in his stomach, pretending to mull over his options for a moment, just to torture him a minute longer before he told him, “Okay.” And grinned when Bruce had smiled bigger than he had ever seen. 

“Okay." Bruce parroted back. He looked around them, took in the people with money, the servers in their pressed linens and too bright smiles. He leaned forward. Beckoning for Dick to do the same. Dick looked a little doubtful but folded over the table. He tugged him in and gave him a quick kiss. Dick smiled softly at him as he sat back up. 

“You are such a loser. Did I tell you that?” 

“No, but Diana tells me that almost every day.” He smiled, twirling the last bit of his wine in his cup. He didn't know why he hadn't expected this to go well. Probably because he hadn't dated anyone in forever. He hadn't dated anyone. He blinked. Then smiled when Dick asked another question, back to learning about the other. 

-

Bruce flipped through pages of Google. None of the lists upon lists he found helped. He stared at the list, 250 cheap date ideas. He didn't need cheap. He just needed ideas. He'd stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night after Dick dropped him back at the hotel. He wished it had been the heated kiss they'd shared in the car that had kept him up, but it was the complete terror of having to figure out how to date. He'd lucked into dating people he worked with, but he didn't want his relationship with Dick to end when they stopped working together; particularly because they technically weren't working together already. So he went looking. He was pages in before he found a link from someone's personal blog. They'd taken one of the giant lists that had covered the first few pages and whittled them down to the best 25. He read the list and could actually picture them on a few of them. He printed the list. The bloggers had started at the top and had done each date, no matter how much they doubted it. He read the first date. 

**Take your relationship to new heights on a rock-climbing wall.**

He went back to the web and found a place that had rock climbing. He checked Dick's schedule. It was nearly time, they were sticking to the schedule. He had a free night this week. 

**BW:** Do you have anything planned on Tuesday night?

**DG:** Nope. What's up? 

He booked the time slot. 

**BW:** Do you want to go rock climbing with me? 

He'd planned on it being a surprise, but every coy response he'd typed had sounded wrong. He figured he could make some of the other ones a surprise. 

**DG:** Yeah! You are serious right? 

He texted Dick for the rest of the night. They debated what to wear, he repeated the website's suggestions word for word. They talked about who would be better at it. Somehow turning into a playful argument over the fact that Dick would be the better of the two. Dick told him about his day. Bruce told him about Damian's new favorite word, not a good one. By the time he was putting Damian to bed their thread was longer than his thread with Talia, that was mostly pictures of Damian and her cooing over how cute he was. 

-

He kept it professional at practice. He smiled a lot more. Diana made sure to rib him about that, but he stopped with the teasing touches, well most of them. He watched Dick and Stephanie as they settled into their own chemistry. They were not the seamless couple that Dick had been with Barbara, but he could see their edges softening together as they danced. It worked better with his choreography than the other would have. 

-

Dick picked him up on Tuesday night. He was wearing his work out pants and one of his Olympic shirts. Dick grinned at him when he climbed in the car. 

“Show off,” he said motioning to the shirt. 

“Hey. I can't wear the medals out. I get to wear my shirt.” he ran his hand along the ringed logo. It was an old shirt. It had been huge on him when he'd first worn it, it was a little snug now. He was not fat, he told the voice that sounded like Diana. He'd gained weight and put on muscle. He looked like a normal guy now. 

“Why not? Gold goes with everything.” Dick said in a voice he supposed was meant to sound like some hoity toit. He chuckled. 

Their instructor was a 5 foot nothing girl who smiled brightly then immediately told them to listen to everything she told them. The ‘or you could die’ was heavily implied. Dick snickered when she tightened one of the buckles on his leg. He looked up at Bruce then to where her head was and rolled his eyes. “Oh grow up.” That only made Dick laugh harder. Their instructor was laughing when she finished.

They were right. Dick was faster, though he fell more too. He had taken one look over his shoulder when he was a few feet off the ground and decided he wasn't falling. He made sure he had a good grip before moving on to the next. He made it to the top first. Then sat there and stared at the grip under his fingers. He had to let go. It was his only way down. 

“You okay?” Dick had made it to the top. He looked over and then down. Dick followed his line of sight. He smiled at him. “First one down is a rotten egg.” 

“Or they die.” Bruce said, fingers tightening on the grip. 

Dick laughed then.  “The fall is the best part. Just floating through the air.”

“We should have gone sky diving,” he grumbled. 

“I love sky diving.” Dick said kicking him lightly on the leg.  “Come on. Let go and I'll take you to dinner.” 

“That was the plan anyway,” he mumbled. 

“Well I didn't know that!” Dick grouched, smile too big on his face to be convincing. 

“Fine.” he let go and slowly floated down. Dick was calling out to him as they descended back to the mat. He had an armful of Dick as soon as they were unhooked from the lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

“How was the date?” Steph asked when her skates were on the ice again. Bruce and Diana had stepped towards the boombox and were arguing about music while Dick and Steph kept running the routine. She had just said something about Bruce’s butt and he'd snapped when she pinched him and asked. 

He looked back at Bruce and then they spun. “It was great.” he told her but he was frowning when they came back up.

“Or not?” she asked. 

Dick shook his head. “It's stupid.” he told her. 

“Well so are you.” She smirked and pulled him out of the routine. “Tell me.” She said with a little shake. 

He stared up at the ceiling until she shook him again and he looked at her feeling embarrassed. “It's just that we… we haven't… you know.” 

She squinted up her face. “Haven't you been fucking for a month?” she asked confused. 

“That's just the thing.” he told her, fighting with the blush that was creeping up his neck. “We  _ were _ . But ever since we had the, 'define the relationship,' talk he has barely touched me.” his mind shot back to rock climbing and the way Bruce had pulled him in like it was nothing. Dick blocked that out before it had a chance to set in. This wasn't the place to get into that. He jumped when Steph smacked him. “What the hell?” 

“You really are an idiot.” She rolled her eyes and kicked back, daring him to follow with a grin. 

-

He pulled on a tan, suede blazer over a red v-neck and dark jeans and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror hoping that he hadn't over dressed. He'd never been to a comedy show and he didn't really know what the attire was supposed to be. Dick frown at his reflection and ran a hand through his hair before he pushed into the living room where Jason was laying across the couch watch reruns of some bad superhero show. He got up and grinned at Dick when he reached him, sitting on his knees at the end of the couch and dragged him in by his blazer. “You know red is  _ my _ color.” he told him with a heavy implication. 

Dick rolled his eyes and smirked as he peeled his hand off of him and headed towards the window and looked out. “It was my color first.” he told him distracted when he saw Bruce's car pull up to the curb. His smirk turned to a grin and he straightened himself without thinking. “Do I look okay?” he asked. 

But Jason wasn't smiling at him anymore. “Like a million bucks.” he muttered already at the door when Bruce knocked. Jason leaned in the doorway as he pulled it open and put on an over welcoming smile as he reached out his hand. “Bruce.” he said like they were old friends but his eyes sized him up and he saw his chest puff out a little. “I'm Jason Todd.” 

Bruce however was completely unaffected. He smiled politely and shook his hand. “I've heard about you.” he nodded and looked over his shoulder. “Is Dick ready?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Dick said stepping past Jason and into sight. He was relieved to see that Bruce was in a button up and jacket, looking like he’d stepped out of GQ. “Hey.” he said when he could find his voice. 

“Hey,” Bruce said back with a warmth that eased out of every part of him. His hand found the small of his back easily as they turned to go. 

“Don't worry about bringing him back tonight.” Jason told them, “But you might want to feed him before any… strenuous… activity. He's more obedient.”

He felt Bruce's hand stiffen on his back as the door clicked shut and Dick groaned internally already damning Jason for being the biggest prick in the world. Bruce wasn't smiling anymore. “Bruce…” he started, “You know that Jason and I aren't…” 

Bruce nodded and smiled, but it didn't make it all the way to his eyes. “You look amazing.” he said brushing pasted it with a kiss but the tension didn't leave. This was going to be a long night. 

-

The club was packed and they had a great table right near the middle. They both downed a drink on the way through the lobby and were half way through their second at the table. Small talk had been painful on the way over and even though he hadn't said anything, Dick knew that Bruce was upset about what Jason had said. He stopped reaching out feelers and accepted that tonight would just be horrible. 

Their third drinks came when the comic came on and after about ten minutes of silence, it became even more apparent that this date was going to be a dud. He was about to give up altogether when the comic said something so completely outrageous that he couldn't help but mutter a stupid come back under his breath and Bruce burst out laughing. It had been so sudden that Dick jumped and so loud that the rest of the unhappy people around them stopped to stare at them. Dick pressed his lips together to keep his own laugh in and when Bruce finally came back to him, he was really there. They spent the rest of the show whispering back and forward, making jokes off of the comics jokes and ribbing at each other. 

They gave the comic a standing ovation at the end.

-

Bruce pressed him against the wall of the elevator, his lips a never ending attack on his judgement which had been thrown out the window a month ago. He pulled at him and pushed into him and when Bruce pulled away he couldn't help the pout that took over his face. Bruce chuckled and kissed him again, sweetly this time and held onto the back of his neck. “You know that I want to…” he told him earnestly, his eyes were so full that they overflowed and filled Dick in turn. “But I don't want you to think that that I expect-” 

Dick pulled him in by his belt loops and bit at his bottom lip. “You're an idiot.” he breathed and pulled him into the hallway.

Dick pushed him off with a laugh. He turned for the door and had the key in the lock before pausing. He glanced back at Bruce before looking down at the lock. He heard him whisper to himself, “please don't be home,” as he pushed open the door. 

“Interference? Are you fucking blind?” greeted them and Dick cursed under his breath. Dick shut and locked the door back and carefully put his keys on the hooks next to the door. Dick grabbed his wrist then slid down to his hand as he pulled him down the hall. The small hall opened into the living room and the bedrooms sprouted off of that. Dick just pulled him toward a door with a single-minded focus. Bruce glanced back as they stepped into the room. When he caught Jason glaring at him he smiled and waved before shutting the door. 

Dick looked worried when he turned back around. He smiled and drew him in for a kiss. He'd meant for it to be a quick reassuring kiss, but Dick melted against him and the kiss deepened. He hit the door with a thud and Dick grinned before pulling him to the bed. Dick fell to the bed with the grace he normally only saw on the ice. He let himself be drawn forward into another searing kiss. His fingers found Dick's belt buckle, undoing his shirt buttons as they went. They only parted long enough to shed clothes before falling back together. He wrapped his hand around Dick and he arched off the bed lips caught between his teeth. He ran his thumb over the tip and Dick bit back a moan. He pressed him back against the bed and kissed him. 

“You don't have to be quiet,” Bruce whispered twisting his wrist and earning a gasp. He kissed him again before pulling off and down. Dick stared eyes going glossy as he kissed his hip. He loved this. Dick always looked amazed as he took him in his mouth. He felt a little of that amazement watching Dick move against the sheets. How he'd never gotten him in a bed before this he didn't know. Dick gasped and let out tiny moans, caught in his throat. He slicked up a finger and pressed in slowly. Dick groaned, low and loud, head coming up off the pillow. Their eyes locked and he grinned as best he could. Dick let out a breathy laugh as he fell back to the mattress. Bruce found a rhythm before adding a second finger. Dick's moans getting louder as his hips started to twitch. He pulled off, but as Dick's complaint sounded he pulled his fingers out and his tongue slid in. Dick's voice caught as he fell back to the bed. He wrapped his hand around him and worked for the rhythm again. Dick couldn't seem to decide which was better, he moved back onto his tongue and chased his hand. He added two fingers alongside his tongue. 

“Oh fuck.” He wished he could see the expression on Dick's face. He curled his fingers and a stream of profanity burst forth. It didn't take much more until Dick was cursing and coming. He kept moving until Dick's swatted at his head. He crawled up the bed and idly thrust against the dip of his hip. He watched Dick settle back into himself. He turned his head to look at him a sleepy smile on his face. 

“You been holding out on me?” he asked. 

“There's only so much you can do in a bathroom.” Dick laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He turned before he could kiss him. He kissed his collar bone. Dick frowned. He slapped his ass and made a kissy face. Dick's frown split into a smile as he started laughing. 

“I have some gum in the drawer,” Dick offered. He'd seen the bathroom door across the living room with Dick's ex-fuck buddy in it. He grabbed the gum.  “I really didn't care. But you taste all minty now. I like it.” 

They kept kissing, Dick's fingers sliding loosely along him, tight enough to drive him mad, but not further. At the first twitch of Dick against him, Bruce nipped and rolled between Dick's legs. Dick hooked his leg behind him and they thrust together. Dick grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Now,” he ordered when they parted. He rolled on the condom he'd found it he drawer and grease his hand with spit before sliding in a fraction. He let Dick inch him forward until he slid home dragging a moan from both of them. He kissed Dick, he couldn't resist his blissful face. “You plan on moving?” Dick asked clenching around him. 

“I'd thought about it.” Dick looked like he was going to respond, but bit back a moan instead. He slid back watching Dick's face as he did. He thrust in hard and Dick’s hand grabbed his shoulder. He rocked there until Dick was babbling expletives and demanding that he move. He did as he was told and Dick’s mouth got filthier. He was barely holding back by the time Dick came. He let out a breath of relief and pumped in until he came. Dick's arms around his neck pulling him down over him. He shifted so his weight wasn't entirely on him. Dick tangled their legs together and kissed him sweetly. “Barbara was right,” Dick said, with a soft smile. “Gon’ lock you up,” Dick slurred as his eyes closed. He watched him sleep for a few seconds before sleep dragged him under. 

\---

Bruce slept hot. His entire body was a furnace that made Dick wake up as hot and bothered as he had been when he'd fallen asleep. He listed his head sleepily and looked up at him, still blissfully dead to the world, his lips just slightly agape. Bruce really was beautiful. When he had first seen him skate the qualifiers was when Dick knew that he liked boys, and now with Bruce Wayne in his bed he felt something new and terrifying starting to burn from his stomach to his chest. 

He got out of bed carefully and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and his Gotham Knights shirt off the floor. He showered quickly and threw on his clothes before he headed into the kitchen. Jason's keys were gone and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He put on some coffee and plugged his phone into the jack on the stereo and set it to shuffle. He jumped around stupidly while he raided the fridge and pulled out whatever breakfast type foods that he could find. It didn't take long for Bruce to find his way into the living room, his jeans hanging off his hips with no shirt in, blessedly. “Whitney?” he asked, sleep tearing his voice as  _ I Wanna Dance With Somebody  _ came on. 

Dick faked offense. “She's a queen.” He told Bruce pointedly and proceeded to flash dance around the kitchen obnoxiously and horribly singing along until Bruce surrendered to the greatness and joined in. 

They ended up kissing more than cooking. It was difficult to keep his hands off of Bruce when he was so damn fine and shirtless. Eventually he pushed Dick to the side and took over the actual cooking. “That is not hash.” He told him, looking at the potato mess he had been stirring. 

Dick pouted. “My mom used to make it.” He whined. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and picked him up at the waist without any effort and set him on the counter. “Sit there and look pretty.” Bruce told him. Dick just kicked at him until he came back and kissed him again. He tasted like coffee. Dick loved coffee. He was pretty sure that he also loved Bruce. When Bruce pulled away from him and grinned down at the eggs he was frying, Dick was positive that he did. He tilted his head at him. 

“What?” Bruce asked when he noticed the staring. 

Dick shrugged deciding It wasn't the right time. “It should be illegal for you to wear a shirt.”

-

Steph gilded effortlessly with him as they warmed up. They had gone through about six songs but Bruce and Diana could not agree on what was right for the routine. They had been bickering for half an hour when Bruce finally took the remote from her and said, “Let's just try something.” and hit play. Dick and Steph fell into position when the song crooked slowly out at them,  _ I Wanna Dance With Somebody  _ falling across the ice in a sweet cover that made Dicks heart clench. 

He met Bruce's eye briefly as they fell into their first spin and couldn't help the smile creeping across his cheeks. They ended when the music did and the first part was perfect. Diana frowned in defeat and clapped. “Well that was beautiful.” She said bitterly and they all laughed.  

Bruce was waiting for him after he got out if the locker room, his hair still a damp mess from the shower. He smirked and ran a hand through it, making it crazier and kissed him before he could complain about it. “Damian and I are going to the aquarium tomorrow.” He told Dick trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal but he could tell that it was. “Would you want to come?” 

Dick blinked, his heart thumping a little. He was pretty sure that spending a day with the kid was a big relationship kind of thing but he managed to shake off the nerves fast. “I love the aquarium.” he told him and Bruce smiled widely, taking his hand so they could walk down to the parking lot together. 

-

He met them at the front with three tickets in his hand. He had been so nervous when he woke up that he couldn't stay home and wait so he’d left early. Damian beamed at him and attacked his leg yelling, “Bird!” as loud as he could and Dick looked at Bruce confused. 

“Because you  _ fly, _ ” he explained looking amused. 

Dick smirked and pealed the kid off his leg, lifting him up into his shoulders. “I can swim pretty well too.” He told him and Damian laughed happily, patting the top of the blue beanie that he'd thrown on on the way out. “Let's get in before it gets packed.” He said and squatted down so that Damian was at eye level with Bruce before he took them through the door.

Damian laughed as Dick walked him around the open areas on his shoulders. He wanted down before too long. Stating he wanted the animals to see him too. Dick had looked at him with the cheesiest smile on his face at that. Bruce rubbed Damian's hair and guided them through the room of fish tanks. Damian stared at the eels for a few minutes. His eyes following their slow movements. 

“He loves animals,” he explained. “All he will watch are the nature shows. I've been thinking of getting him a dog, but that's not really an option right now.” Damian grabbed his hand and pulled him to the next tank.

“How is the hotel?” Dick asked. He shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it. It didn't feel like it was a hotel. He felt like he was at home. Their routines didn't change. The only thing that was missing were some of Damian's toys, but even then Damian didn't seem to notice. 

“I know that shrug. We used to live out of hotels while mom and dad were touring. When we'd get home it would feel like just another hotel. People would wonder if I ever hated living in hotels, but I got to swim year round and never had to make my bed. It was the best.”

Bruce chuckled and stopped Damian from licking the glass. “Yeah. I don't think I've stayed in one place for longer than a year since I retired. Damian's had more houses than he has years.” he said with an awkward smile. He didn't know if that was a good thing but it was the truth. They walked around until they saw a petting area.

“Dami you want to pet a shark?” Damian's eyes lit up and they rushed to the tank. Damian was too short so he picked him up so he could pet the sharks. Dick cautiously pet a few of the stingrays in the tank. Damian was petting the tail of a shark that kept swimming back and forth in front of him when something flew out of the water. He felt it hit his chest just above Damian's head and looked down at a stingray. He yelped and rushed back. Damian was wiggling to get down to touch the stingray flopping on the wet cement. He held him tightly and stared as the attendant picked it up and put it back in the water. 

Dick was fighting down a grin when he walked up to them.  “Are you okay?” Bruce nodded eyes still on where the stingray had been. He rubbed Damian's hair, damp from the collision. “Want to go see some dolphins?” Damian nodded. Dick took his hand, laced their fingers and pulled him toward the small arena they had set up for the shows. They went down below and waited until the show started. Dick rubbed his hand as he watched Damian run back and forth from the water to them. He got over the shock as the room started filling. He slid his arm around Dick's waist and made Damian sit down when the trainers entered the pool. Damian climbed into his lap and leaned forward. 

-

“Who is your favorite skater?” 

“Mommy!” Damian said proudly. 

“What about your dad?” 

Damian looked at him. “Mommy is on TV.” he frowned. He couldn't remember the last time Damian had gone skating with Talia. Every time she planned on it, but something always came up. Cass played Damian videos of her skating when he refused to go to sleep some nights. He always stared mesmerized until he drifted off.

“Can you do any tricks?” 

“I can skate backwards.” Bruce grinned. He could be pushed backwards and not fall. It was his favorite thing to do. He ate the last of his beans while they talked. Damian babbling on and on, but Dick actually seemed interested in what he had to say. He watched him smile at Damian's story. He pushed on Dick’s foot and he glanced over to him. He smiled and Dick beamed at him. 

-

He looked at his list. And scratched off another. The art gallery had been okay. They'd drank glasses of wine and joked about the more elaborate pieces. Dick had snorted and told him he had to have the painting of the mustard packet. The brewery tour had been a fun night. They'd ended the night well at least. He crossed out the planetarium a few more times for good measure. The person next to him had gotten motion sick and had threw up all over him. Dick had loaned him a shirt he had in his car. It had stretched across his shoulders and Dick had touched his chest briefly before they headed to the movies, a safer option where he didn't think anyone would be throwing up on him. 

-

He pulled on his tux and straightened his tie. Cassandra whistled when he walked out into the living room. “You look pretty Daddy,” Damian told him, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“Thanks bud.” he picked up the bag he'd gotten earlier that day and slid it into his pocket. The super glue went in the other. His phone went off and he kissed Damian's head before heading out. “Goodnight!” 

Dick was standing next to his car, wearing a navy blue suit with black accents. He trailed his hands over the lapels as he kissed him. Dick smiled up at him. “You said fancy. Am I fancy?” 

Bruce nodded still taking in the sight before him. He didn't know what he'd done to get so lucky, but he needed to keep doing it. “So fancy.”

Dick ran his fingers down his tie. “So where are we going?” 

He pulled up the navigation and guided Dick through the city. Dick shot him a look when they pulled up to the bowling alley. “We're a little overdressed I think.” 

He smirked. “Nonsense.” 

Dick held up the bowling shoes and then waved at his suit. “These. Do not go with this.” he chuckled as he tied his shoes. Dick joined him on the couch. “Well if we're really bowling, I'm going to beat your ass.” They added their names and he stepped up. “Your ass looks great in those pants,” Dick called as he drew the ball back. 

He rolled a strike. He cheered and Dick stared slack jawed at him. “Keep up the compliments. I think I bowl better with them.” 

Dick was a horrible bowler. He knew that. When he was a kid and they stayed in one place long enough for his friends- he always made friends- to have a birthday, they would always go bowling and Dick would dread it. The other kids would laugh like kids do, not in a mean way, and ask him how he could be so bad if both of his parents were so good at everything. When he was a teenager Barbara had convinced him to go on a double date to a bowling alley and he had take a step too far over the line and ended up sliding down the lane on his butt. That was the last time he had gone bowling. 

But with Bruce it wasn't so bad. Even when he was getting barfed on, Bruce made everything more fun. He had no issue helping Dick with his aim, taking the opportunity to run a hand over his hips as he straightened him out. It was too hot after that for Dick to keep his jacket on and he may have had to loosen his tie. 

They played two games and Bruce completely destroyed him. Dick accepted defeat but demanded that they go into the arcade before they left so he could regain his manliness back by being the king of skeeball. “I let you win.” He said narrowing his eyes at Dick when he beamed at him. 

“You are a sore loser, Mr. Wayne.” He told him running his hands down his arms to pull his hands out if his pockets. “But I have another game in mind and I bet your score bi-” he blinked at the packet of googly eyes in Bruce's hands and looked backup at him completely confused. “Why?” was all he asked. 

Bruce's answering smile was dazzling. “I thought we could do something stupid.”

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “I think I need a demonstration.” 

They spent two hours running around the city gluing googly eyes on whatever was the funniest at the moment. Bruce had could not particularly funny when Dick took the two smallest eyes in the bag and glued them to a men's restroom sign. But Dick’s personal favorite was when they put to huge ones on a banana peel next to a trash can. Dick had never had so much fun doing something so simple in his entire life. They ran out of eyes at nine thirty but Dick wasn't ready to end the night yet. He frown. “How long do you have?” he asked. 

Bruce palmed the back of his neck and looked him over with hungry eyes. “All night.” He told him with a small smile and kissed him softly. 

They had drove the few blocks back towards Dick's apartment but there wasn't much worry this time. Jason was at a string of away games and wouldn't be back until Wednesday. The apartment was theirs and just the thought of that had him moving slower, lazier, with not a care in the world. 

He shed his tie and dress shirt as soon as they got inside and Bruce laughed at his need to get out of it and into comfy clothes. “Why are you putting more things on?” he asked disappointed. 

“Do you want the pizza guy to see my ass?” he asked dialing. Bruce made a face and took off his dress shirt too. 

Dick found him in the living room when he was done ordering, looking through his DVDs. “I've never seen the Princess Bride.” He mumbled mostly to himself but Dick had heard him and proceeded to lose his ever loving mind. He shoved Bruce onto the couch and put it into the player with a warning that he would murder Bruce if he gave it any shit. But he seemed very content to sit there with him cuddled under his arm. He laughed at the appropriate parts and when Inigo Montoya said his famous line for the first time he said, “You know that actor’s father died of cancer before this movie. Every time he said that line he imagined that he was talking to cancer.” 

He leaned his head back into his chest and looked up at him. “How do you know that, but not know the movie?” 

Bruce shrugged. “I know things.” He grinned at him and Dick went to answer the door when the pizza guy knocked. 

They didn't move when the movie finished instead they just talked about all kinds of things. Their parents, being a parent, skating, their friends, dumb things that had done when they were younger. They talked about Tim and Dick tried to explain to him how he was in a relationship with Kon even though he didn't know that he was. They talked about Barbara's accident and Bruce's retirement and when they got to the qualifier Dick stopped and frown. “Bruce,” he started staring down at his hands. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked. He didn't wait for him to answer though, “It's just that they always dig into contestants and I just wanted to know what…” he motioned between them, “this is.” Bruce was just staring at him when he looked up and he looked back down again. “I know we've only been dating a few months so if you need time I understand But,”  _ I love you,  _ “I really, really care about you. Damian is just the most amazing kid and I want… more. Even if it's just a silly thing like a title- I want more with you. If you want it.”

Bruce listened to Dick, a smile growing as he babbled. His heart leapt in his chest when Dick brought up Damian. He held his breath when Dick hesitated. What did he want? Then Dick looked at him. He wanted more. 

He kissed him. His hands holding his face to him. He didn't know how to put all he wanted into words. Even if there was a chance now that Dick wanted it too. So he just poured it into the kiss and hoped that Dick understood. There wasn't enough room on the couch, but they made it work. He hummed when Dicks thighs pressed against his waist. Dick's hands were on his belt buckle when he heard a noise. He pulled away, Dick chasing his lips. His phone. He pushed up and looked toward the door where his jacket was hanging on the key hook. That was definitely his phone. “Sorry.” He kissed Dick and stepped off the couch. Dick watched him, cheeks flushed and eyes heated as he pulled out the phone. He had 3 missed calls, all from Cassandra. He frowned and called her back. 

“I'm so sorry. Damian's been throwing up for the last half hour. He's sleeping right now, but I wanted you to know.” 

“I'll be right back.”

“I got it. Enjoy your night.” he rolled his eyes. They both knew that wasn't going to happen. He looked over to Dick. 

“We'll see you in a few minutes. Text me if he wakes up?” she agreed and tried to convince him to stay again before they hung up. 

“Everything Okay?” Dick asked. He was sitting straight up and other than the random spikes in his hair he looked perfectly normal. 

“Damian's got a stomach bug.” he made a vomit motion. “You don't have to, but you could come back with me. We could watch some movies?” he sighed. “I had a great night and I know you said you want more, but-” Dick covered his mouth. 

“Yes okay. I'll go. This means that you're my boyfriend right?” he nodded mumbling through Dick's fingers. Dick smiled and let his hand drop. 

“Remember that you wanted this when he throws up on you.” Dick made a face but kissed him. 

“I'll just direct him toward you. You're so good at getting thrown up on.” he changed back into his suit and Dick pulled on an old hoodie and jeans. 

-

Damian woke up not long after they got back. He was up long enough to cry get sick on his suit and fall asleep on his chest. He got changed carefully before they settled in the living room and flipped through the on demand choices. Dick talked softly as Damian snored. He rubbed his back and laughed at the commentary. 

“Tim and I used to do this stupid thing. But it was pretty fun. So we'd mute the tv and then make up our own dialogue.” he looked unsure as he explained it. Like he hadn't told anyone else about it and didn't know what he'd think. 

“Put on something we haven't seen.” Dick flipped and found a new comedy. He shifted so he could see the tv better. Damian clung tighter to his shirt. He listened to Dick and added his own parts. It took them awhile to get a cohesive thing going but by the end of the movie he was having trouble saying anything through his laughs. Damian was still conked out. Dick was beaming at him. 

“That was so much better. We were teenagers so everything was fart and ass.” he snickered as he tried to keep quiet. Damian was starting to make noises. He got up and walked toward the bathroom. He swayed by the door as Damian slept. He didn't want to risk being too far away. 

“I think our version was better. We should win the Oscar for it.” 

“Best adapted screenplay.” Dick added as he leaned against the doorframe. Their laughter settled into quiet. “You know what?” he looked up from where he had been watching Damian. Dick snuck a quick kiss. “I think I like this you the best.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I've seen you on TV doing interviews. Dreamy. Then I've seen you skating. Uggh.” Dick collapsed dramatically against the wall. Bruce smiled. “And I've seen you at practice. Teasing me about my ass. And of course the you I've been dating all this time is like amazing. But this one. With sick in his hair standing outside a bathroom at 3am cause of that little boy? The best.” 

He didn't know if it was just the darkness that came with the hour, or the quiet, or what exactly had brought on the words but he couldn't stop them. “I love you.” Once they were out he didn't know why he hadn't said them before. 

\--- 

“What?” Tim asked, convinced that there had to be more to the story but Dick just shrugged and stared down at the pot he had been stirring for twenty minutes. 

“He threw up.” he told him. Again. For the millionth time. It was torture. He had gone over it in his head twenty times before that- the perfect moment that he had shared with Bruce. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who had said that he loved him.  His boyfriend who had said that he loved him and then threw up on his pants. Whatever Damian had, Bruce got it ten times worse, he had been in bed for three days and was just barely starting to be able to eat again. “It didn't feel right to say it back when I've been following him around with a bucket.”

Tim pushed the pan of chicken he had shredded towards him and took the pepper out of Dicks hand before he could ruin the soup. “I don't think that Bruce would care if you said it while  _ you _ were throwing up.” He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “You do love him right?” Dick fixed him with a look and Tim held his hands up. “Then feed him and tell him, you idiot.” 

-

Damian tackled him as soon as Cassandra opened the door, looking better than he had in days. Dick grabbed him around the waist and flew him over to the couch where he dropped him and set the soup on the counter, looking back at Cass who was watching him amused. “How is he doing?” he asked looking towards the bedroom. 

“Better.” she shrugged and smirked. “But I'm sure he'll be even better seeing you.” 

He pushed down on the heat that crept up his neck and traded Damian for the soup, promising that he would be back to play ninja in a few minutes, and pushed into the room. Bruce was flipping through the limited TV channels and grumbling unhappily. He looked relieved when he saw Dick and then frowned. “They don't have the qualifier channel.” He complained. “I've called down to the front desk nine times and no one can tell me how to get it. “

Dick rolled his eyes and closed the door, not wanting to think about having to go to Metropolis in the morning without him. “You know, if you weren't a million years old, I would tell you to stream it.” He smirked sitting on the side of the bed. “But I already left instructions with Cass to do it for you.” 

Bruce looked less than amused, grabbing Dick’s hand and squeezing it hard. “Are you nervous?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Dick admitted, but he wasn't really talking about the contest. “Bruce…” he hesitated, hating how serious that he looked right then. It wasn't right yet. “I brought soup.” Bruce made a face and Dick shoved him. “Tim made it. But eat fast because I promised Damian we’d play ninja.” 

-

The warm up went faster than he felt comfortable with and Steph couldn't stop muttering about the sync turn that they were half a second off of nailing. Diana was quiet, tension radiating out of her when she gave them the usual speech and left them to their own devices. Stephanie plugged in so that she wouldn't have to listen to the crowd, but Dick stayed alert. He stood at the side and watched as the other couples took their places, talking to a few reporters before he went to watch the competition. 

The crowd was deafening for the first pair who came out in black spandex and pulled some crazy spins. They threw hard tricks but they had no chemistry. He stepped back as the crowd riled up and tried to get himself to breathe. They were on after the next pair. They hadn't even made it this far last year. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall in the stadium entryway. He wished Bruce was here. Barbara, Tim and Jason were all in the stands wearing obnoxious t-shirts with his face on them with Steph's parents. He could only imagine how Babs must be feeling. The crowd cheered again and he opened his eyes to Diana tapping him on his shoulder. He blinked and she handed him her phone before walking off. He put it up to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Are you nervous?” Bruce asked. He sounded better than when he left him two days again, but there was still a sexy rasp in his throat. 

“No.” He lied, unable to not smile until the next pair stepped onto the ice and the crowd went crazy again. “I miss you.” He told him turning away from the stadium, “It's weird stepping onto the ice when you aren't here to stare at my ass.” 

Bruce chuckled darkly, “I am still staring.”  He promised. The crowd went off again and Bruce continued. “Just pretend you are skating with me.” He told him softly. Dick was pressing the phone so hard into his ear that it hurt. 

Diana came back again with a look that told him that it was time. He nodded and turned to the wall. “I have to go.” He breathed and the crowd went off again. He cringed, “I love you.” He said before Diana took the phone away and lead him and Steph out to the step off. 

He knew that the crowd was shouting but he couldn't hear them, everything was strangely silent and all he could feel was Steph's hand in his. He saw Tim and Jason against the rails, screaming and pumping their fists in the air. There was a time when that would have made him feel better but it felt empty now. He couldn't stop thinking about Bruce. Bruce and Damian curled up on the couch at home, probably gathering around the computer, not having an HDMI at the hotel. They turned in the middle of the ice and he touched his forehead to Stephs before they slid into their opening stance. And when the music started he wasn't with Steph anymore. Bruce's hand fell into his as the first part of the program slid by and the song blended into the next. Each movement pulling out the nerves until the silent bubble had popped and he heard every reaction, every cut into the ice. 

Bruce faded away and Steph was back, the determination in her eyes fueling him into the last half. They had worked so hard for this. They had this. They fell into their last turn, spinning back out and the crowd exploded And Steph wrapped her arms hard around his neck as he skated them around the rink as they threw flowers. They made their way to the the box to get their scores.

It didn't hit him until they were off the ice that he had just told Bruce that he loved him. Diana hugged them hard and they waited, the butterflies in his stomach making him sick but their scores popped up and they sat at the top of the board and the cheers started again. 

Tim and Jason hit him like two brick walls, ruffling his hair. He was passed around until it was time to talk to the news crew and Diana came to take him and Steph away. They talked to three different groups, but when he was halfway through the fourth, he blinked at the man grinning at the side of the ring next to Tim. Bruce. Bruce was there. “Excuse me.” He said to the reporter and pushed through the crowd of people so that he could kiss the shit out of him.

-

Dick loved him. Someone bumped into him and Bruce jerked back into reality. The reality where Dick loved him. It was the same reality, but it felt different. It felt a little brighter. He stumbled his way into the arena. Diana had barely been able to get them tickets. He stepped into the arena as Dick stepped onto the ice. 

He stood in the middle of the entrance and watched him. He watched him move with the music, his eyes so full of that love that he'd professed so simply over the phone. He'd looked the same way a month ago, maybe even longer. He felt like an idiot when they finished their routine and the crowd burst into applause. How had he ever doubted how Dick felt. It was right there on his face. He'd been too stupid to recognize it. Too afraid of being wrong, Diana's voice in his head corrected.

Bruce held his breath as the announcer read the score. He yelled until his already sore throat was raw when he saw the numbers a good 5 points above second place. He looked for Cassandra and Damian. As soon as he found them Cass was shooing him away. She told him to go congratulate him. She had a point. It had been the whole reason they had come.

He found his way down and after a brief discussion with one of the security guards and the help of a coach who did a double take as he walked by and dragged him in he was standing outside the media scrum. He watched Dick answer a few questions. Dick glanced his way and he fought the urge to dart out of sight, just for a few more moments of watching Dick in his element. But as soon as Dick saw him he was moving. He stumbled when Dick fell into him, mouth finding his easily. He couldn't help but smile at Dick when he pulled back.

Dick was beaming up at him. “I love you,” he repeated. “I can't believe you came.”

He glanced behind Dick to all of the reporters watching them, the cameras locked on them. “I wouldn't have missed it. You two were amazing.” he pressed a kiss to Dick's lips. “You were amazing,” he said softly before stepping back. “Diana is shooting me death glares. I should probably let you go.”

Tim grabbed him and hugged him, clearly excited for his brother. Jason was behind him frowning. He offered a simple hello and got no response. It didn't take long for reporters to drift over to him. 

“Bruce, it's been a while since you've been in the circuit what brings you back?” 

“I'm just here to support my partner. They did pretty great, don't you think?” 

“Partner?” 

“How long have you been together?” he looked at both of the reporters who shot each other a look. 

“A few months. I think you know what partner means,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Are you-” 

“I have to get back to my seat.” he interrupted.

-

Damian passed out as soon as they got back to the hotel. He felt like joining him. Cassandra was out, she'd slipped off while they were still at the arena. He was happy to see her doing something on her own. He'd just finished tidying the room when there was a knock at the door. He pulled open the door to Dick beaming with his medal around his neck. He reached for it and tugged him in the door by the ribbon. 

“Congrats again,” he said when he felt like he'd properly greeted Dick. 

Dick just smiled a dopey smile, his eyes hazy and lips swollen.  “I need to win all the golds if that's my reward.” 

“I can do better than that,” he said, leading him into the living room. Dick fell back onto the couch and looked up at him. He tugged his shirt over his head and caught Dick lifting the medal over his head. He stopped him. “Leave it.” Dick's eyes instantly darkened and he crashed their mouths together. Once he had Dick spread out on the couch with only the medal shining on his chest, Bruce took a few seconds to take him in. 

Dick made grabby hands and he laughed as he lowered himself back down. He shushed Dick after the first moan. Swallowed the next few as he kissed him. Dick bit his lip when he shifted to get better leverage. Dick came with a shout and he cursed, chasing after his own finish. He had no time to enjoy the feeling before he heard a small voice calling out for him from the bedroom. He scrambled back into his shirt and pants. Dick was still boneless on the couch. He threw his shirt at him as he passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jason was in the kitchen when he got home the next day greeting him with a proud grin that for once didn’t make his stomach turn. “I still can’t believe you are going to be last in the pri.” he said in lew of a greeting. “Do you realize what a huge advantage that is?” he kept talking but Dick was fading in and out. He hadn’t really thought about any of that yet. He had gotten so wrapped up in Bruce being there and him finally saying that he loved him, that he had completely lost track of the insanity that was about to follow.  

He nodded at whatever Jason was saying and took the coffee that he pushed at him, falling onto the couch and turning the TV on numbly. He was all over the news, skating around the rink with Steph in his arms and beaming like he was the luckiest man in the world. “ _It looks like the start of a very promising season for Richard Grayson and his new partner Stephanie Brown. Not much had been recorded of the pair seeing as they got together late this competition season, but they managed to score the top of their first competition and are already looking like fast favorite for a spot in next year's Olympic tea-_ ” 

He changed the channel and groaned when a picture of him, holding Bruce’s face to his as Bruce smiled like he had been the one to win a medal.  “ _\- But the real story here is who Grayson was with off the ice. There have been rumors about the couple spotted in Gotham, but we all got an eyeful of proof after this weekends performance._ ” 

Dick had to change the channel two more times before he stopped hearing about himself and Jason snorted from the kitchen. “If you don't want people to talk about it, don't take your boy-toy out in public.” 

“He’s my boy _ friend _ .” Dick said for the hundredth time grabbing his jacket and skate bag. “I'm going to the rink.” he told him. 

“You should really take a day off-” Jason called after him but Dick had already closed the door. 

-

He was panting, laying in the center of the ice as the song changed. He knew that he should have gotten up two minutes ago but he was nice and cold on the ice and he felt like he was burning. His entire body was on fire. From the win, from the stress. From Bruce. He shoved himself up before he couldn't and restarted the song. He was having trouble with the timing on his last spin and it had to be perfect if they were going to fill the last slot in their next skate. 

He rolled his ankle in the last spin and slipped with a hard gasp, sitting down hard on the ice. “Hey!” He blinked and Bruce was at the opening of the ice looking at him with a frown. He rushed out to him in his street shoes and helped him up. “Are you okay? “ He asked. “I've been calling you since one.” 

“What time is it?” he asked and Bruce set him onto the bench. 

Bruce dropped down next to him and grabbed his leg, “Six.” He told him, giving him a dad look as he pulled off his skate to look at his ankle.

“Sorry.” He muttered and winced when he bent his ankle too far. “I don't think I grabbed my phone when I left the apartment. I was just…” 

“Freaking out?” Bruce asked. Dick pursed his lips and nodded. “Because of me?” Dick shook his head and the tension in Bruce’s shoulders dropped away. “Because of the contest?” Dick didn't move at all he didn't have to. Bruce took off his other skate and shoved them into Dicks bag before he tossed it onto his shoulder and grabbed Dick up off the bench before he could object. 

“What are you doing?!” He asked, his voice a pitch higher than normal and his face red. 

Bruce grinned. “If you want to be at practice on Wednesday, you need to stay off of this ankle. And I, being a loving boyfriend, am going to take you home and make you watch movies with my toddler until you feel better.”  

Dick let out a hard sigh and leaned his head up against Bruce’s chest, his mind letting go of all the stress until he could just breath in the warm cotton smell that was Bruce. “I fucking love you.” He sighed wrapping his arms tight around him. 

Bruce kissed the top of his head, lingering there a moment too long. “I love you too.”

\---

They took Damian to the children's museum the next day. Dick swore his ankle was fine, but he sat down and let Damian dress him for a cowboy tea party anyway. He watched Dick laugh with Damian from under the brim of his own 10 gallon hat. 

“Howdy Partner,” Dick said in a terrible accent. “What brings you here?”

“I've come in search of gold.”

“Dinosaurs,” Damian corrected. Bruce blinked at him for a second. 

“Gold Dinosaurs.” he amended with a chuckle. 

“Who is your companion?” Dick asked. 

“I'm the best dinosaur finder in the whole world,” Damian declared. He wandered off after filling their cups and came back with a stuffed dinosaur. 

“Oh wow. I've never seen a real live dinosaur,” Dick exclaimed when Damian thrust it into his arms. He carefully set down his scalding hot tea with a hiss, telling Damian he spilled some. Damian handed him a napkin and sat down. Bruce couldn't stop smiling as Damian explained what type of dinosaur it was and how he found it. Once Damian was done being a cowboy dinosaur finder he wanted to go inside the human body. There was a whole interactive exhibit spanning the entire back wall. 

“They kill and skin a giant for this?” Dick mumbled to him as they approached the lifelike figure. 

“I did see a beanstalk by the entrance,” he joked. Dick laughed and let himself be tugged along. They walked slowly through the body. Damian wanted to touch everything. 

“Is it weird that I find standing inside a giant's heart kind of romantic?” Dick asked. 

He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his temple. “Yes. But it's okay. I still like you.” Dick pushed him off with a healthy dose of mock outrage. Once they were done with the body Damian was starting to get grumpy. They headed back to the hotel, Damian passed out as soon as they got in the car. 

“You still haven't gotten a car?” Dick asked as they parked. Damian whined against his shoulder as he lifted him out of the car. 

“It doesn't make sense to me to get a car before I have a house,” he replied. He shrugged. There were so many options for rides, that he didn't feel like he needed one. The hotel had most of what they needed, or it could be delivered. 

-

He checked off another date. There weren't many left. He had solved the escape room in record time according to their guide. Dick was terrible at pottery, his vase was lopsided and squished. It was sitting on the dresser with a tiny bouquet of flowers Dick had brought him. He'd had to pull Dick out of the animal shelter before he adopted them all. He now knew and Damian owned Dick's favorite books. He had also gotten to watch Dick read his own favorite books to Damian in the middle of the chaos of the vintage bookstore. Bruce hadn't cried. There had just been a lot of dust in the air. 

-

“You've _never_ been to Ikea?” Dick exclaimed. He was cooling down and trying not to stress about the next competition at the end of the week. 

“No. Why?” he'd seen it on the list, but hadn't thought anything of it. Dick was looking at him like he was crazy.

“We're going. Cass has Damian tonight right? It takes a long time to go through. I don't think he'd like it.” he nodded and Dick beamed. “Awesome. Now go away. You're distracting me.” he frowned at Dick who just made a kissy face at him. He gave him a quick peck and ignored Stephanie's gagging noise. 

They parked and walked in. Dick was all but bouncing as they walked in. It was a furniture store. They started walking down the winding walkways. 

“I love these bookshelves. All of Damian's new books could go on them.” Bruce nodded, he could see them there, and a little step ladder so Damian could reach any of them he needed. 

“That is the ugliest couch I've ever seen.” Dick's head popped up from where he was lounging on the orange faux leather monstrosity. 

“I bet you like that white one behind you. So boring.” he glanced back. He did like it. 

“It's orange.” 

Dick grabbed the tag.  “It comes in other colors.” Dick listed the colors and he imagined Damian curling up next to him on the orange couch watching the TV that was on the modern white entertainment center.

“I think the orange is growing on me.” 

“We could get these chairs to go with the couch.” Dick joked. The chairs were awful and uncomfortable. 

“I'm letting you have the orange couch. We're getting these chairs.” 

“I guess these aren't so bad,” Dick said sliding up onto the chair. 

He realized as they were walking through the kitchen center as Dick oohed and aahed at sinks that they'd said we. They were planning furniture for a house together. It was easy to imagine Dick reading to Damian on that couch, that he had to admit he actually liked now, and eating dinner at the dark wood table with the simple cloth backed chairs. 

Dick opened and closed one of the hanging light fixtures. “It's like the death star. The death lamp.” he pulled Dick away when he started calling out orders in a Darth Vader voice as he pulled the string. 

They walked out eating cinnamon rolls and drinking lingonberry soda. Dick nudged him. “So? What did you think?” 

“Its was really cool.” 

“Cool.” Dick parroted back at him looking suspicious. 

“Cool.” he said with a smile. 

-

Cass hugged him so hard he swore he heard his ribs creak. “Are you sure you're okay with this? I'd understand if you weren't. I can find-”

“I love it here. I've made friends. And I love Damian.” he hugged her this time. He didn't know how he'd gotten to be so lucky. 

The drive over to Dick's was so much longer than he remembered. His hands were sweating. His hands had never done that before. He wiped them on his legs while he waited for Dick to come down. Dick bounded out of the building and slid into the passenger's seat. 

“You're driving?” he asked. Bruce nodded and turned the navigation back on. “Where are we going tonight? Torture museum, bubble party, McDonald's?” 

“You'll see.”

As they left the main streets and pulled into a subdivision Dick started looking out the window. “Has this been some strange long play and you're secretly a serial killer?” Dick joked. 

“Damn. You caught me. Guess I can't kill you now,” he pulled into the driveway. Dick pulled off his seat belt and looked worried as they walked to the front door. “I guess I'll have to ask you to move in with me instead.” he pushed open the door. The only thing in the house was the orange couch with the Death Lamp hanging over it.

Dick stared at the ugly orange couch that he loved. The stupidly awesome Death Star lamp casting a shadow across the floor that looked like constellations and he could see all of the eclectic things that they would collect like a story book. He saw them watching movies. Building pillow forts. Damian doing his homework on the coffee table he had back at the apartment but here in this great lit room. 

He walked out of the doorway and into the living room, his throat was tight and he focused on taking in the house, really looking at all of the house. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to lose it, he turned back to Bruce putting on a speculative look. “It's a little big.” He told him. 

Bruce closed the door, pushing his lips together to keep down his nervous smile. “I figured it would look smaller when there is more than a couch in it.” he shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. 

Dick nodded gravely. “And if there is still too much room?” he asked. 

“It's a big neighborhood. Damian will make friends. They can stay over.” 

A smile quirked at the edges of his mouth and he watched Bruce as he walked forward. “That seems like a temporary fix.” He told him, opening his arms when Bruce was close enough for him to slip into. 

“Well,” Bruce mumbled into his ear, warm air making Dick grin as it tickled him. “If it's still too big, maybe We’ll talk about making a more… permanent solution.” 

Dick pulled him closer with a groan and ran his nose along Bruce’s jaw, “Talk domestic to me.” He begged him and Bruce laughed hard, running a hand slowly down Dick's back. 

“We could cook dinner together every night.” He whispered and Dick hummed. “get matching bedroom pieces that we can put both our clothes in. We can get Damian ready for school together and read the newspaper like boring adults.” Dick bit his lip as Bruce’s hands wandered down to his ass. “There is a walk in shower.” Dick moaned, “And. Huge back yard.”

“We could have a dog.” Dick mumbled looking up at him, seeing that Bruce was still watching him like his answer wasn't obvious. “Sometimes,” he said shaking his head, “I still can't believe how lucky I am.” Bruce grinned as Dick kissed him. “You bought the ugly orange couch.”  He said dreamily.

“Dick… I bought us a house.”

“ _And_ put my ugly orange couch in it.”

-

He was practically floating when he got back to the apartments the next morning, having taken twenty minutes in the car trying to find the right goodbye. He closed the door, pressing his back into it and closing his eyes, not ready to leave the bubble that Bruce had put him in. He opened his eyes when the bathroom door opened and Jason walked through the hall, passed him to the kitchen. “Why do you look like your high?” he asked amused as he pushed his way into his room, leaving the door open. 

Dick pushed off the door and pulled off his jacket. “Maybe I'm just happy.” He told him and then he grinned at the coat hook as he tucked his jacket onto it carefully. “And maybe Bruce asked me to move in with him last night.” 

“What?” 

Dick blinked over at the open bedroom door where Jason was standing half dressed for practice with his hair still wet. He was staring at Dick like he thought he might be insane. “What?” Dick asked back walking to the bathroom get out of his immediate gaze. He flipped the light on and- remembering the more memorable part of the night, he decided that he should probably take a shower. 

He turned the water on hot and Jason was in the doorway with his arms crossed. “You're moving in with him?” he demanded. 

Dick blinked at him. “Yes.” He told him matter of factly, grabbing a fresh towel from the cabinet over the toilet. “Is that a problem?” 

“Well- yeah.” Jason told him like that should be obvious. “You've only known this guy for what? Six, seven months. And you've only been fucking for-” 

“Dating.” Dick snapped at him, finally tired of Jason avoiding the word. “Dating my boyfriend. Who I love. Who loves me, who I  _ want  _ to live with.” 

“Yes your boyfriend,” Jason rolled his eyes, “Who is _ten_ years older than you. Who has a _child_.” And as soon as he said child he set himself off, “He has a fucking child Dick.”

“You don't think I know that?” Dick asked tearing off his over shirt and kicking his shoes off. 

“I think that you aren't taking enough time to consider what it is to raise a child. You're only twenty three, Dick, you aren't ready-”

Dick kicked his other shoe at him, furry now spiking in his chest. “How could you even say that to me?” he demanded. “I practically raised Tim. I gave him everything that he needed and I love him more than anything! For you to imply that I can't-” 

“I'm not saying you can't!” Jason shouted back. 

“Then what  _ are  _ you saying?” he demanded pulling his under shirt over his head. 

“I'm saying that I don't want you to!” The silence fell heavy and hard between them and Dick suddenly wished that he was wearing more than just his jeans. He sucked in a heavy breath, knowing that he should say something. That he would have to tell him again, and finitely that whatever they had had before Bruce would never happen again. Jason could feel it too, he started panicking. “If you move in with him then this things that we have-” he took a step closer. 

Dick took a step back, “Jason, we don't have anything anymore.” He told him clearly. 

“Of course we do.” Jason told him harshly. “It doesn't just go away.” 

He was too close now and Dick was out of room to back up. “It does, Jay. For me it does. You are my friend. I care about you. But I am in  _ love _ with Bruce.” 

“For like a month. You were in love with me for  _ years. _ ” He told him. 

That hurt. Some part of Dick had always guessed that Jason knew about his feelings for him, but he'd never expected him to actually admit that. “Jason, stop.” He told him as he took his final step too close. 

“I was stupid Dick, I didn't know what I wanted,” he leaned in, “I do now.”

Dick rolled his head to the side and shoved him back and out of the bathroom, shutting the door with his heart hammering fast and hard in his chest. He sunk down against the door thinking about how just a few minutes ago he had done the same thing, only how very different the meaning had been. He could hear Jason knocking in the door. Saying all of the things that he had wished he would say for so long but now they just felt gross and wrong and made his heart ache for Bruce.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his text thread. 

**DG:** Can I come over?

**BW:** Always. But didn't I just drop you off? 

Dick pursed his lips but eventually typed out-

**DG:** Jason made a pass at me. I just don't feel comfortable being here. 

Bruce pulled over and checked the road before turning around. He hadn't even gotten to the freeway yet. He texted Dick a quick -be right there- and focused on staying calm. He was having trouble. His face hurt from how hard he had been smiling. He had movers scheduled for Friday, while they were at Dick's competition. He was mentally preparing for telling Talia. She was probably going to give him so much crap for being so nervous to tell her. All of that was wiped away by the worry for Dick. He parked in front of the building and headed in. Henry, the doorman, waved at him as he headed for the elevator. He waved back and hoped he managed an actual smile for him. 

“It's you.” Jason said when he answered the door. He was honestly surprised he'd opened it. Jason just stood in the doorway and straightened to his full height. He saw Dick peek out of the restroom before opening the door fully. He looked upset. He stepped into the apartment and Jason stepped back. 

“Go get your stuff,” Bruce told Dick and guided him to the bedroom with a hand on the small of his back. 

“It's not going to last. He's done this before.” Jason told him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was trying to look casual leaning against the back of the couch. “How long were you and Tiger together?” Jason called. “They lasted a month after moving in.”  Bruce just looked at him. They'd talked about past relationships. Dick had listened to him talk about Talia. He'd asked questions. He'd considered his answers and he'd asked more questions. He knew Dick's history. He knew his history with the man standing before him. He knew better than to rise to the bait. “How about that chick you got to move to Gotham and then dumped the next week?” he adjusted his arms. “Ooh. What are you going to do big man? I fight for a living.” Jason taunted him. “You twirl in tights. Nah. You used to twirl.” Jason leaned close. “You're just a has-been trying to use his fame to get your slice of the limelight back.” He let his hands drop to his side. Jason grinned. “You gonna hit me?” He looked past Jason to the door where Dick was shoving everything he could into his duffel bag. “You know he was still fucking me when he got with you?” he swung. The contact felt good. Jason looked surprised for a second. Then he threw a punch. He dodged and landed another punch, he relished the feeling of his nose crumbling beneath his fist. 

“There are no refs to save you here,” he growled swiping another of Jason's sloppy punches to the side and giving him a quick jab to his ribs. “I grew up a figure skater. I learned to defend myself asshole.” He shoved Jason and let him crumple to the ground. Dick was standing in the doorway. He held his hand out to take the bag like nothing had happened. 

“One sec,” Dick said and ran to the restroom. He came out with a travel bag. Jason had climbed back to his feet. He was sniffling as blood dripped from his nose. 

“You'll be back. You'll come crawling back like you always do, once you get tired of him and taking care of that fucking brat.” His fists clenched, but Dick had already landed the punch. He shook his hand and hissed in pain. 

“Fuck off Jason,” Dick picked up the travel bag he'd dropped. “You ready to go home?” Dick asked smiling sweetly. He could see the anger still burning in his eyes. He nodded and made sure Dick got out the door first before shutting it behind him. He took Dick's hand as they rode down the elevator and checked his knuckles. They looked fine. 

“I've never punched anyone before.”

“Well if I didn't, you definitely broke his nose.”

“We... _weren't_ you know,” Dick said looking him in the eye. “I know we talked about it, but I never really said it and I just want you to know.” 

“Dick, hey. I know. It's okay. You think the brat’s up yet? We could go get some ice cream.” Dick pressed against his side and let him wrap him up in his arms. 

“Ice cream sounds great. I'll have to find a way to work off the calories.” 

-

They'd gotten ice cream and spent the day going through catalogs. When Damian fell asleep they headed over to the house. They walked through the house placing pieces. Dick hugged him from behind as he looked out over the backyard and pictured Damian playing with the dog he was talking about more and more each day. He could almost let himself picture a little girl stumbling along after them. He held onto Dick's hand. 

“Come back inside,” Dick pulled him in. “We're going to have to get breakfast in the morning.” They danced their way through the kitchen dropping kisses with each step. Dick wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. “Wanna break in the couch?” 

He hooked Dick's legs and lifted him up. Dick smiled wide. He fell back to the couch and heard a crack before the back gave out. All at once they were flat on their backs. He could feel Dick's chest shake with laughter. 

He covered his face.  “Today is just not going as planned is it?” 

“No, but it's still been good.”

“Next time I'll pay someone to assemble it.”

Dick lifted his head and looked at him with a confused look. “You built this?”

“Isn't that what you do when you buy Ikea?”

Dick kissed him.  “You're such a loser. The rest of the couch looks pretty sturdy.” Dick pulled him to his feet and they laid down on the remains of their couch, not even 24 hours old yet. 

-

Dick ran his fingers back and forth along his collarbone as they caught their breath.  “You know when I asked if you wanted to break it in… I didn't think that we'd actually break it.” 

“At least we have a story,” he started. 

“To tell the kids one day?” Dick finished turning his head to look up at him. 

“Maybe we leave out how it broke,” he ran his hand down Dick's bareback. Dick closed his eyes. Dick had brought up kids twice now. He kissed Dick's damp curls. “When I was a kid I was alone all the time. It was just me in this giant house. I always said I was going to have a big family.” His hands continued their path up and down Dick's back. “I just haven't found anyone that wants a family with me.” 

“Well now you have,” Dick murmured against his chest. 


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

“Daddy is up next,” he told Mary. Her tiny pigtails bobbled as she scooted up in his lap. She clapped and waved when Dick skated out for the group warm up.

“He can't see you,” Damian grumbled tapping out a novel of a message on his phone. He'd been unhappy that he had to come and was missing out on doing things with his friends.

“Be nice,” Bruce admonished. “You were this excited at your first Olympics.” Damian clicked his tongue, but he put his phone away. Mary yelled her heart out when Dick and Stephanie skated by them. The lady next to him tapped his shoulder and he glanced up. He held Mary up, she was wearing an American flag dress. The crowd laughed. Damian covered his face and ducked behind him. He laughed along and Mary cheered louder. The camera moved on and he settled her back in his lap. 

“She's adorable,” the lady told him. Damian was telling Mary she was embarrassing while egging her cheering on. 

“Thanks. It's all my husband's doing.” he pointed to Dick who was talking with Diana and Stephanie against the wall. 

“Well congratulations, on the adorable baby girl and the talented husband.” He smiled and thanked her. Damian was now cheering and Mary was echoing him, she was trying to be louder than him, but wasn't working. The timer was running down. 

“Daddy's skating soon. We have to be quiet for that remember.” Mary shushed Damian loudly. Damian smiled and shushed her back. All of the pairs left the ice. He watched Dick's face to see how he felt about the warm up. Mary wiggled and he let her crawl into Damian's lap. Damian sighed, but held on to her as she focused on the ice. He watched them for a few minutes. Damian hadn't wanted a sister. He hadn't wanted a brother either, but he'd been furious when they told him that he would have a baby sister in a few months. He was only six and had gotten used to being the center of attention. 

“And from the United States of America -” he couldn't hear the rest of the announcement Damian and Mary were yelling so loud. They settled down as Dick and Stephanie settled into their opening pose. He put his arm over Damian's shoulder and leaned in to watch. 

When they finished their twizzles in perfect sync he could see the elation on both of their faces. Stephanie didn't stop beaming for the rest of the dance. The song ended and Stephanie leapt into Dick's arms. It was the best they'd done all season. He hoped the judges thought so too. They'd ended up in fourth after the short dance. His eyes were glued to the scoreboard. His heart leapt into his throat when the score was announced 201.38. Damian turned to him his eyes wide with excitement. That was a personal best for them. He grabbed Mary and hugged her. She hugged him back, but didn't seem to understand what was happening. Damian was bouncing in his seat next to him. 

“There are still 3 more people,” Damian said. Bruce rubbed his hair and pulled him close. 

“You know Italy lucked out on their short dance,” he whispered. Damian had been arguing it for the entire day. He'd been upset that .03 points had been the difference between his dad being in 4th and 3rd. It had been entertaining to explain to him that everyone earned their scores. It had been song choice that had bumped them up, he was sure of it. 

“No booing,” he reminded Damian as Italy skated onto the ice. Damian shot him a betrayed look but closed his mouth when their names were announced. 

Mary shifted, she didn't like sitting still for this long. He was amazed she'd made it to Dick's dance without throwing a fit. Damian drew her attention any time she looked like she was about to meltdown. It was clear that she loved her big brother. When she was a baby she would stare at him and smile when he would tell her to stop. It had been the most adorable thing. Dick had a picture of it framed on their bedside table, next to the frames of their parents. It didn't look like she was going to make it until the end. 

Italy finished their dance and he slipped down the row, Damian following after him. They stood in the entryway and watched from there while Mary ran around. Damian chased her up and down the hallway to the concourse. 

“With a total score of 199.86,” he yelled. 

“Daddy is a medalist!” he told them excitedly. Damian ran back to the mouth and looked up at the scoreboard. He'd missed the announcement. Mary just cheered because she could see that they were happy. 

-

Dick let his head fall to the side to look at him. Mary was asleep on his chest. Damian was curled in the chair in the corner of the room. He should be out with his other teammates instead of with them, but when Bruce told him that Dick had just told him he wanted to celebrate with them first. 

“I was hoping for gold.” he nodded and took Dick's hand. 

“I like the way silver looks on you though,” he said kissing his wedding ring. Dick rolled his eyes at him. 

“I think I'm done.” Dick sighed. He'd been talking around his retirement for a little while. It had stopped leading into the Olympics, but he couldn't say that he was surprised. “I mean I'm going to finish out the season of course, but I just don't think I could do another year.” 

Bruce rolled over to face Dick fully. “I told you that you'd know when you were done. And we're here for you either way.” Dick's eyes watered. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “An Olympic medal is a pretty great thing to go out on.”

“Says the two time gold medal winner,” Dick grumbled narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I look good in gold. You look amazing in silver.”

“Ass,” Dick said with a laugh and a shove. He kissed him before picking Mary up and bumping Damian's leg. The boy shot up like he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. 

“Let's walk daddy back to his room. He's got a medal ceremony in the morning.” Dick pulled Damian closer to him and the boy leaned against him, still half asleep as they walked back to the team dorms. 

“See you tomorrow. Stephanie said she'd watch the monsters for us,” Dick told him after kissing a still sleeping Mary and a zombie-Damian. 

“Tell her she's the best.” 

“Like she doesn't already know that.”

“I love you.” 

Dick smiled at him. He looked at their daughter in his arms and their son sleepily holding on to his jacket sleeve. “God I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fiction was born out out of a marathon day of DNA and I watching the entire season of YOI- But I did find some inspiration in an ice dancing routine from the US Olympic ice dancing duo Zachary Donahue and Madison Hubbell. They are my vision of Dick and Steph; and this is the routine that I wanted to write them preforming. 
> 
> The Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI1Bo3Pvnn0
> 
> Also, if you have not heard the ukulele version of _Something_ by the Beatles, you are missing out on life. The song means a whole lot to me and this weird fic does too- so that URL is also below.
> 
> The Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b_kvE_DsCU
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! If you enjoyed it check out or other stuff or just pass it along to a friend. We love you! 
> 
> - _Prubbs_


End file.
